Beautiful night
by NatnatJAlex
Summary: Alex Russo gets into a heated argument with her brother Justin he walks away she yells out wishing for the inevitable, read and find out what happens
1. Beautiful night

**Hahahahaha I'm back and with a new stroy about the best couple in the world hint hint JALEX! SO yeah new story new fights new love new everything ;) Now with out further adieu I present to you Beautiful night! Oh and I thought to my self 'I think I should add the song from my last story ender to begin this new one' anyways ENJOY all you JALEX fans! song is Marry you by Bruno Mars.**

It was a typical day in the Russo family household Jerry and Theresa Russo worked downstairs in the sub shop, Max Russo did the upmost weirdest things he usually does and well There was the usual Alex Russo and Justin Russo fight.

"Justin you're such an ass Justin why can't you just leave me alone." Alex yelled at Justin.

"Hmmm maybe it's because you're my sister and I have to watch out for you or maybe it's because I just like to mess with you who knows why." Justin said.

Just as Justin was walking away Alex yelled out "Geez you know I wish you were..."

**Alex's pov**

Ok before we continue with that I would like to introduce myself, I am Alex Russo and what I am about to say will change mine and Justin's lives for the rest of our lives and I am kinda glad I said it, Because having feelings for your brother isn't normal and well I would like to have feelings for someone who isn't related to me at all. Anyways we can continue now.

**End of Alex's pov**

Just as Justin was walking away Alex yelled out "Geez you know I wish you were never my brother Justin!"

Justin stopped midway to the stairs turning his head a little and mumbling "Same here Alex." And then continued back upstairs.

**Justin's pov**

Those words that Alex said to me stung me mostly because I really did wish it would happen because I have feelings for her and trust me going out with your sibling is completely illegal. I just decided to go up to my room and stay there for the rest of the day.

**End of Justin's pov**

Alex felt her stomach drop from saying that it actually started to hurt her to see Justin like that. She tried to stop him but thought to herself 'No Alex you have a image to hold up, Apologizing to him will just make you look weak.' For the whole day Justin stayed locked in his room while the rest of the family had their family game night. After game night everyone went to bed except for Alex.

Alex went to Justin's door knocking on it saying "Justin are you awake?" There was no response. Alex thought to herself 'He probably is asleep I'll try again in the morning. So after that Alex went to sleep with a guilty conscience for the first time in her life.

**The next morning**

Beep* Beep* Beep*. Alex's alarm clock rang at 7 am in the morning for school. Alex got up slapping the alarms clock saying "Uhh I hate school." She went t the bathroom and got ready when she got out she noticed Justin's door was closed still. Alex walked to his door knocking on it, no response. Alex shrugged her shoulders and finished getting ready and then took off to school with Max. When Alex got to school she was greeted by her best friend Harper.

"Hey Alex how are you doing?" Harper asked.

"Good just a little worried about Justin." Alex said.

"Ooooo who is this Justin guy is he the one you've been talking to?" Harper asked.

"No, ew Justin is my brother Harper." Alex said giving Harper a puzzled look.

"Um are you ok Alex because the only brother I know you have is Max." Harper said holding her hand up to Alex's four head.

"No I'm ok Harper I just need some time to myself." Alex said walking away.

Alex walked through out the halls of Tribeca prep Highschool looking for her Justin. Every crowed she searched for him the band geeks, the gamers, the nerds, the math clubs, the alien language club, no Justin. Alex checked one last crowed the popular crowd and what do you no she found him, his tall built muscular frame, semi pale skin, and his Jet black hair being the most noticeable of the crowd. Justin turned around and looked at Alex. Was he checking her out... yes he was. Justin left the crowd and walked to Alex.

"Hi I'm Justin." Justin said to Alex.

"You don't know who I am do you?" Asked Alex starting to get a little teary eyed.

"I'm sorry no but are you ok and do I know you?" Justin asked putting his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm Alex and yes well you did know me, I'm sorry I have to go." Alex said who started to walk away.

"Wait!" Justin said stopping her. "I'm sorry Alex I can't remember you, but would you might want to hang out anytime soon?" Justin asked her.

**Alex's pov**

Ok now here we have is a perfect situation because Justin is no longer my brother that I like and you know what that means, Looks like this Justin is going to my boyfriend :)

**End of Alex's pov**

Alex turned around and said "Sure i'd like that."

"Could I get your number?" Justin asked.

"Yeah here." Alex wrote her number down on a piece of paper.

Justin looked at it and it said her number and then this.

_Sorry If I spooked you back there call me or text me ;) - Alex Russo._

Justin looked at the paper and then at Alex walking away, He smiled and then went back to his group.

**Later that day**

Alex's iphone received a text message she read it it said.

_'Hey gorgeous :)' - Justin._

Alex smiled and responded.

_'Who is this? lol' - Alex._

_'It's the guy you spooked today XD' - Justin._

Alex laughed and typed.

_'Hmmm... I don't remember could you give me a clue?' - Alex._

_'Haha very funny... it's Justin." - Justin._

_'I know I just wanted to mess around with you ;)' - Alex._

_'Well you're pretty good at it.' - Justin._

_'Thank you.' - Alex._

_'You're welcome... So would you like to hang out tomorrow?' - Justin._

Alex smiled holding her phone to he chest and smiling she stopped hugging her phone and then texted him back.

_'I'd love too :) ' - Alex._

_'Great I'll see you tomorrow good night ;) ' - Justin._

_'Ok I'll see you tomorrow too night :) ' - Alex._

**Alex's pov **

Yeah ok I know this does look bad on my part but we are not related I could already tell this is going to be awesome, I can't wait for tomorrow. When I'm around him I have nothing but a good feeling.

**End of Alex's pov**

**Justin's pov**

I can't wait to hang out with her, She is so so amazing. I have such a good feeling when I'm around her.

**End of Justin's pov**

Alex and Justin went to their rooms in their different houses laying down putting in their ipods and listening to Bruno Mars's new hit Marry you and looked at the empty space that lays besides them in the bed, thinking as if of one of the other is filling in that spot.

**It's a beautiful night,**  
**We're looking for something dumb to do.**  
**Hey baby,**  
**I think I wanna marry you.**

**Is it the look in your eyes,**  
**Or is it this dancing juice?**  
**Who cares baby,**  
**I think I wanna marry you.**

Alex and Justin smiled looking at the space like the other one was their with them.

**just say I doooooo-ooo uhu,**  
**Tell me right now baby,**  
**Tell me right now baby, baby.**

**Oh, it's a beautiful night,**  
**We're looking for something dumb to do.**  
**Hey baby,**  
**I think I wanna marry you.**

**Is it the look in your eyes,**  
**Or is it this dancing juice?**  
**Who cares baby,**  
**I think I wanna marry you.**

When the song finished up the two star crossed lovers went to sleep dreaming about each other on this Beautiful night.

**Ohhhhh how much I love to write about these two lovers Justin and Alex, well tell me what you all think of the start to my new story I am kind of nervous to what everyone will think about it hope you all liked it ;D theonly117 is out for today.**


	2. On top of the world

**OK so looks like I'm updating chapter 2 today and well this chapter will be a lot of FLUFFY FLUFFY KISS KISS. Hope you all like it I think I did a some what good job on it well ENJOY all you JALEX fans ;) Oh the song is Lalala by Lmfao.**

**Alex's pov**

Ok so yesterday I found my Justin kind of last night we texted each other and I guess I am going to hang out with him today so yeah, And you know what is funny? When I walked up to him I felt all warm and mushy on the inside like there was butterflies in my stomach. I really hope things can work out between us.

**End of Alex's pov**

**Justin's pov**

Ok so yesterday I met the most amazing girl ever, She walked up to me and started to ask if I knew her when I said no she started to cry and walk away but something inside my gut told me to stop her so I did, And when I did I asked her to hang out with me today. I have never been this nervous and excited she makes me feel like their really are butterflies in my stomach.

**End of Justin's pov**

Justin and Alex both sprang out of their beds in the morning getting ready as fast as they could, Both ran into a wall on what to wear, standing in front of their mirrors at the same time looking at different out fits until they found what to wear. Alex came out with a Black shirt with the words HE'S MINE in blue and pink with blue skinny jeans and black and pink Jordan's. Justin came out with a black shirt with members of The Beatles in purple, yellow, blue and red, he had on blue 501 jeans and he had on some back to the future nike mag shoes on.

When the two were finished up getting ready they both bolted to school. Alex used her magic teleporting through obstacles trying to get to school as fast as she could for once. Justin was doing the exact same thing using his magic to get to school as fast as he could to get to Alex. Alex took a step and jumped flicking her wand at the same time, Justin did the exact same thing right when he flicked his wand he ended up in school but bumping into Alex right when they got out of teleport mode. Alex hit Justin and fell down while Justin fell down at the same time. They both looked at each other and seen each others wands laying on the floor besides them. Justin and Alex started to laugh.

"So you're a wizard to huh?" Justin asked.

"Yep." Alex said smiling at Justin.

Justin got up quickly and helped Alex up and asked "Well, You ready for our date?"

"Who said this was a date?" Alex said smirking.

"Oh-I-I m-meant that." Justin tried to get out some words but was cut off by Alex.

"Calm down I was messing around and yes I am ready for our DATE." Alex said hugging Justin.

Justin hesitated to hug her back for a second but gave in giving her a hug. Alex and Justin skipped school going on their date.

"So where do you want to go first?" Justin asked.

"Well we are wizards and you know I do like the beach, How about the beach." Alex said.

"The beach it is." Justin said crossing his right arm with Alex's.

Bam in an instant Alex and Justin teleported to a private beach with white sand that stretched for miles. Justin picked up Alex carrying her to the water.

"Justin Justin no no no !" Alex said in a laughing tone when Justin was carrying her.

'SPLASH' Justin jumped in the water with Alex.

"Oh my god Justin, oh you are going to pay for that come here." Alex said chasing Justin.

"You got to catch me to make me pay." Justin said running through the water.

Justin started to run and wade through the crystal clear water, Out of no where Justin heard a poof he looked around and no Alex. Little did he know Alex was slowly sneaking up behind him, And just like that Alex jumped on his back wrapping her arms and legs around his neck and waist.

"Ok you caught me what are you going to do?" Justin said smiling looking back at Alex.

She said "This." giving Justin a kiss on his cheek.

Out of no where Justin's magic sparked and then the song Lalala by Lmfao started playing.

**I feel like I just seen the sun for the first time**  
**You make my life bright cause you shine**  
**It's me and you baby, it's our time**  
**I'm living my dream, girl cause you mine**  
**You got me skippin' down the street**  
**And singin' love songs all out of key**  
**I didn't smoke nothin' but I feel so high**  
**And I know why**  
**It's a love thing, it's got to be**  
**Your heart's all locked and I got the key**  
**It feels like I just won the lottery**  
**'Cause I got my girl and she got me**

After that Justin flipped Alex to where she was in front of him, Looking into her chocolate brown eyes.

**You my new obsession**  
**All I want to do**  
**You my new obsession, girl**  
**I feel on top of the world with you baby**  
**I want to dance and party tonight**  
**I feel on top of the world with my lady**  
**I'm gonna rock your body all night**  
**She makes me wanna sing**

They looked each other both in the eyes inching closer and closer until their lips connected making a cosmic boom in their minds. They both pulled back a little ways leaning their four head on one another smiling at both of each other.

**I feel on top of the world with you baby**  
**I want to dance and party tonight**  
**I feel on top of the world with my lady**  
**I'm gonna rock your body all night**

"Come on lets get back." Justin said.

"I don't want to leave." Alex said giving Justin the puppy dog look.

"Wow first kiss and you're using the puppy dog look on me, Well let me tell you that will not work." Justin said sticking out his bottom lip looking away and then back at Alex. He thought to himself 'well I'm already here might as well enjoy it'. "Ok ok fine we'll stay." Justin said giving in.

Alex smiled and kissed Justin saying "Thanks."

For the rest of the day Justin and Alex skipped the rest of school staying at the beach. When it was time to leave they switched clothes and went back to New York. Justin didn't want Alex to walk alone in the dark so he walked her to waverly place. When they got to the door step Alex turned around to look at Justin, They both looked into each others eyes waiting for one to go in for the kiss. Justin leaned in cupping Alex's cheeks kissing her softly.

"Good night Alex." He whispered to her.

Alex smiled and said "Good night Justin." And then walked in, She immediately ran upstairs to her room to watch Justin walk away. She looked at him walk away and out of no where he jumps and yells "I'm the luckiest guy in the world!" She heard another voice saying "Oh yeah?...Well I'm the oldest guy in the world now shut up!" Justin laughed. Alex laughed too and watched Justin disappear into the dark.

10 minutes later Alex texted Justin

_'Did you make it to your house?' - Alex_

_'Yes I did thanks for asking ;)' - Justin_

Alex typed nervously_ and slowly into her phone._

_'So does this mean we are a couple now?' - Alex_

She waited and their was no response she was starting to freak out until she heard a beep*.

_'Sorry I had to help my dad with something, and YES it does :)' - Justin_

Alex sighed a breath of relief and started to type again.

_'Hey I got to get to bed, I'll see you tomorrow goodnight :)' - Alex_

_'Oh ok I'll see you tomorrow goodnight babe ;)' - Justin_

Alex looked at the text and said "Oh my god he called me babe." She hugged her phone typing back.

_'Goodnight babe' - Alex_

Justin seen the text and said "She said it back. "Justin smiled and sang _**"**_**_I Feel on top of the world with you baby"_**setting his phone down and going to bed thinking about Alex.

**Hahaha chapter 2 up wow that's like the most I ever poster in one day, I feel achieved jk anyways yeah so chapter 3 will be up tomorrow and I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter good night or good morning to everyone out there the only117 is out for the night**


	3. Wild one

**HEYYYYYYY fanfic JALEX fans how you all doing?!, Well I'm here to present to you all another JALEX FLUFFY chapter, Oh and thank you to Capt John Price and LaHotes Girl for the reviews :)Well enough of my rambling, Ladies and Gentleman I present to you chapter 3 ENJOY! Oh and the songs in this chapter are Baby Come Back by Player and Wild Ones by Flo Rida :D Oh and I would like to apologize in advanced for the M rated scene.**

**Alex's pov**

Ok so it's been three weeks since me and Justin became official, I know it's a little bad but at least he his no longer related to me. Right? Any ways our high school Winter Formal is about to come up I hope he ask me to it, I'll keep my fingers crossed.

**End of Alex's pov**

**Justin's pov**

So it's been three weeks now that I and Alex are official and well I love to be around this girl she makes me laugh I make her laugh we both make each other smile and Alex is the type of girl I want to spend the rest of my life with, I know It's only a high school still but I think I love her. Any ways I today I'm going to ask Alex to our Winter Formal this weekend I hope she says yes, I'll keep my fingers crossed.

**End of Justin's pov**

It's 7 in the morning Justin and Alex both sluggishly got out of their beds, taking their time getting ready. Justin is the first to finish and ends up walking to school carrying a very very very big piece of paper. Alex on the other hand is still in the shower.

After taking a shower Alex gets ready and then asks her mom "Hey mom could I get a ride to school."

Alex's mom says "Sure mija let me get the keys."

Theresa gets the keys walking out the door with Alex following slowly behind her. When they get in the car Alex sits in the front seat and then fell asleep.

**Alex's pov**

So right when I get into my mom's car I end up falling asleep but I get woken up when my mom says "Mija your name is on this huge poster over the freeway look."

I look up and see the poster it said on it in bright red words 'Alex Russo would you go to Winter Formal with me?! - Justin' I honestly got a little teary eyed seeing that. My mom looks over at me nudging me.

"So are you going?" My mom asked.

"Mom, What kind of question is that, Of course I'm going." I said smiling.

**End of Alex's pov**

So after setting up the sign Justin started to speed walk to school. By the time he got their he could of sworn he came with in inches of getting a cramp, After getting to school Justin went to Alex's locker looking around he took his wan out of his back pocket he then waved his wand tapping Alex's locker. After that he waited around the corner for her.

**Alex's pov**

Yep I'm pretty sure that was all my Justin's doing haha I love saying that 'My Justin' anyways I'm so excited now that he asked to Winter Formal.

**End of Alex's pov**

After seeing the sign Alex decided to mess with Justin a bit when she got to school. When she did get to school she originally intended to go to her locker but she noticed Justin peering aroung from the corner of her eye. She walked to him sneaking up around the other corner, she looked at the back of Justin who was still looking around the corner.

Alex counted with her finger 1-2-3 "Booooo!"

"Ahh oh hey babe, wow you almost gave me a heart attack." Justin said.

Justin started to hold his chest making a face as if he was in pain.

"Justin are you ok?" Alex asked starting to worry.

"No my, it feels like there is a pain in my heart." Justin said.

"Oh, Shit Justin I think you're actually having one." Alex yelled.

Justin started to laugh and the said "Got you." Winking at Alex.

"Uhhhh your a ass, you know if I did have a heart attack or if I lost you, Do you know how much pain I would be in because of that?" Alex yelled pushing Justin.

"Sorry I thought..." Justin tried to finish but was cut off.

"No Justin, Do you know I almost lost Mason because of that, At least he knows better at not joking about that stuff unlike you." Alex said catching what she just said. She watched the tables turn on her watching the expression of hurt cross Justin's face.

"You know I thought you were different from the girls here Alex, But I guess you're just like the rest, always ripping out my heart and smashing it." Justin said lowly, And then walked off.

Alex stood there holding her hands and watching Justin walk off. Alex didn't know what to do so she just decided to go to her locker, When she did she opened and watched piles of pink paper coming out. She picked one up and it said 'Please ? :)'. Alex started to cry knowing she messed up. Through out the whole day Alex and Justin didn't see each other. When school was over Alex went strait home but Justin didn't.

Justin ended up going to Alex's house after school. When he got their hr knocked on the door waiting, After a few minutes no answer. Justin rolled his eyes smiling and ended up doing the goofiest most unimaginable thing he stepped back flicking his wand holding his arms up and a song started to play.

**Spending all my nights**  
**All my money going out on the town**  
**Doing anything just to get you off of my mind**  
**But when the morning comes**  
**I'm right back where I started again**  
**Trying to forget you is just a waste of time**

**Baby come back, any kind of fool could see**  
**There was something in everything about you**  
**Baby come back, you can blame it all on me**  
**I was wrong, and I just can't live without you**

**Alex's pov**

After the fight I just decided to get through school and just get home and cry. After I got home I ran up to my room and started to cry, A few minutes later I heard a knock I looked out my window to see it was Justin down stairs I didn't want to answer so I closed my blinds and sat on my bed. After a few more minutes the knocking stopped and then I heard music playing. I looked out to see Justin dressed in a coat with some gloves on holding a boom box just like the guy from the movie Say Anything, I couldn't stop laughing. I decided to go downstairs and open the door.

When I did I seen Justin look at me and smiled, He set down the boom box walking towards me and then picked my up spinning me in circles and kissing me.

"Sorry babe." He said frowning.

I told him "I'm sorry I should have never said that about you."

Justin looked at me and said "No I shouldn't joke like that I'm sorry."

I smiled and just kissed him and said "Come on lets go up stairs my parents went to my aunties house for a few days."

**End of Alex's pov**

Alex led Justin upstairs looking back at him smiling, She kept thinking 'Oh my am I actually gonna go through with this'. Justin started to get nervous thinking 'Is this actually happening now.' Justin and Alex got up stairs finally getting to her room, Justin locked the door behind him and decided to work some magic. He flicked his wand making candles appear and playing the song Wild One by Flo Rida, Alex looked at him and smiled.

**Hey I heard you were a wild one  
Oooh  
If I took you home  
It'd be a home run  
Show me how you do**

I wanna shut down the club  
With you  
Hey I heard you like the wild ones (wild ones wild ones)  
Oooh

Justin walked up to Alex engulfing her in a passionate that made a bang that he was pretty the sure the cosmic stars envy it. Alex worked her cloths off slowly taking off her shirt to reveal her lacy Victoria's Secret braw, Justin looked at Alex's breast and popped an instant tent in his pants.

Alex looked down and said "Is that your wand or are you just happy to see me."

She worked off her pants showing Justin how wet her Victoria's Secret panties are making his tent even bigger.

**I like crazy, foolish, stupid**  
**Party going wild, fist pumping music,**  
**I might lose it**  
**Blast to the roof, that how we do'z it (do'z it do'z it)**  
**I don't care the night, she don't care we like**  
**Almost dared the right vibe**  
**Ready to get live, ain't no surprise**  
**Take me so high, jumping nose dive**  
**Surfing the crowd**  
**Oooh**  
**Said I gotta be the man**  
**I'm the head of my band, mic check one two**  
**Shut them down in the club while the playboy does it, and y'all get lose lose**  
**After bottle, we all get bent and again tomorrow**  
**Gotta break loose cause that's the motto**  
**Club shuts down, a hundred super models**

Justin was going absolutely crazy now, After Alex took off her cloths Justin ripped his off right after. Alex studied his six pack sculpt and his chest muscles running her small soft hand across his chest. Justin picked Alex up laying her down gently, He then took off her braw and panties making them both completely naked.

Justin looked into Alex's eyes asking "Am I your first?"

Alex smiled and said "Yes and the only one who will ever make love to me."

**Hey I heard you were a wild one**  
**Oooh**  
**If I took you home**  
**It'd be a home run**  
**Show me how you do**

**I wanna shut down the club**  
**With you**  
**Hey I heard you like the wild ones (wild ones wild ones)**  
**Oooh**

Justin smiled back positioning himself at Alex's center. He then slowly entered watching Alex's face at the same time, He felt bad because of how much pain Alex looked like she was in. He knew he finally broke her barrier when she yelped.

"It's ok now Justin, You can go faster now." Alex said.

Justin nodded his head 'Yes' And then started to speed up. Each thrust made fireworks go off in both Justin and Alex's head. Alex dug her nails into Justin's back making long claw marks on his back as he thrusted into Alex.

Alex moaned kissing Justin saying "Thats it Justin right there, I'm going to cum."

**I wanna shut down the club  
With you  
Hey I heard you like the wild ones (wild ones wild ones)  
Oooh**

Justin sped up hitting the same spot making Alex climax and yelling out his name "Justin!" Soon after Justin came inside of Alex gritting his teeth saying "Alex!".

**I am a wild one**  
**Break me in**  
**Saddle me up and let's begin**  
**I am a wild one**  
**Tame me now**  
**Running with wolves**  
**And I'm on the prowl...**

Justin stayed on top of Alex staying inside of her, He leaned down and gave her a kiss saying "I love you Alex."

Alex kissed him back and said "I love you too Justin."

After that Justin toppled over to Alex's right side. Justin and Alex both looked at each other smiling until Justin asked "How was it?"

Alex said "IT - WAS - AMAZING." Giving Justin another kiss. After that Justin asked "I feel pretty damn tired after that, don't you?".

Alex laughed and said "I could say the same thing."

Justin kissed Alex and said "Lets get some sleep."

Alex smiled and said "Ok."

Justin said "Goodnight Alex I love you."

Alex smiled and said "Goodnight Justin I love you too." Giving Justin another kiss goodnight.

Justin wrapped his arms around Alex kissing the back of her head whispering "I love you" One last time before they went to sleep, Alex fell asleep a few minutes later smiling in Justin's arms.

**Huzzah chapter 3 is up and Finished I hope everyone liked it, I had a pretty darn fun time writing up this chapter ;) Anyways I must go now theonly117 is out for the night Goodnight or Goodmorning to every one out there!**


	4. Linger

**HEYYYYYY people of the fanfic JALEX world, I hope you enjoyed the last chapters I know I had fun writing them ;D This chapter there might be DRAMA uh oh dun dun dunnnnnnn... But It will all go away later, Oh and If you have seen the movie Click try to find the reference part for the wedding scene in this chapter, Ok so now I would love to say thank you to Capt John Price, TatsuDragonKing, LaHotes Girl, and Randomsmileyperson for reviewing favoring and following my story you are all awesome! So enough of me talking and on to the story ENJOY! The First song is I don't wanna miss a thing by Aerosmith and the second song is Back in time by Pitbull and the third song is Linger by the Cranberries.**

**Morning after Justin and Alex's midnight event**

**Alex's pov**

Ok so last night was pretty damn awesome for many reasons, Reason one Justin came to the loft to apologize, Reason two I made love to the best guy in the world 'JUSTIN', oh and did I mention that we both took each others virginity away, Yeah I know I know a bit too much info but hey I'm just too excited that it was him and not some prick and it will never be because I think Justin and I are here to stay a couple. Well i got to go Justin is starting to wake bye.

**End of Alex's pov**

Alex said by to the camera and then closed it setting it down on her nightstand, She then turned to look at Justin waiting to see his grey green eyes. When she seen then she attacked him with kisses saying "Goodmorning babe!"

"Ok ok I surrender good morning to you too." Justin said in a laughingly manner giving Alex a kiss back.

"So how did you enjoy last night?" Justin asked Alex hesitantly.

Alex looked at Justin and said "No not at all, In fact It was horrible."

Justin looked down and said "Oh ok."

Alex said "Awww Justin of course I did, It it was incredible to tell you the complete and honest truth and I'm glad it was you who was my first and I hope only."

Justin suddenly filled with joy said "Really?!"

Alex laughed and said "Yes, So don't worry, Ok?"

Justin got out of the bed putting on his jeans and said "Ok, Hey I got to get back to my house and get my suit for tonight ok?"

Alex frowned and said "Ok I'll be here, Trying to choose my dress."

Justin sighed "Fine I'll stay here."

Alex also filled up with joy said "Really!?"

Justin smirked and said "Yes, Let me just teleport my clothes here real quick."

With that Justin took his wand out of his back pocket and flicked it making some extra clothes show up and a suit for the Winter Formal tonight. Justin said "Ok I'm all good now."

Alex smiled and opened up her arms saying "Ok now get back in bed with me."

Justin said "You don't have to tell me." Jumping back into bed with Alex and cuddling with her.

Alex and Justin stayed in her room picking out clothes for each other to ware to the Winter Formal and then went back to bed watching Disney movies like Finding Nemo, Wall-E, Brave and other sad but cute movies that Disney has made. After that Justin and Alex went to sleep for a few hours trying to burn time so that Winter Formal could come up faster. When it came time to formal Alex and Justin both got ready messing around at the same time. When they finished up Justin and Alex walked to Tribeca to attend their first dance together.

When Alex and Justin arrived at the dance everyone was slow dancing, Justin told Alex "Wait here I'll be back."

Justin went up to the Dj and whispered something in his ear and then went back to Alex asking "May I have this dance with you?"

"Yes you may." Alex said smiling.

(Aero smith I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing)

**I could stay awake just to hear you breathing **  
**Watch you smile while you are sleeping **  
**While you're far away and dreaming **  
**I could spend my life in this sweet surrender **  
**I could stay lost in this moment forever **

Right when the song came on Alex looked up at Justin and said "Justin I love this song so much."

Justin smiled and looked at Alex and said "Good because this is mine too."

**Well, every moment spent with you **  
**Is a moment I treasure **  
**I don't wanna close my eyes **  
**I don't wanna fall asleep **  
**'Cause I'd miss you, baby **  
**And I don't wanna miss a thing **  
**'Cause even when I dream of you **  
**The sweetest dream would never do **  
**I'd still miss you, baby **  
**And I don't wanna miss a thing **  
**Lying close to you **

Alex held on tightly like he was going to leave.

**Feeling your heart beating **  
**And I'm wondering what you're dreaming **  
**Wondering if it's me you're seeing **  
**Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together **  
**And I just wanna stay with you **  
**In this moment forever, forever and ever **  
**I don't wanna close my eyes **  
**I don't wanna fall asleep **  
**'Cause I'd miss you, baby **  
**And I don't wanna miss a thing **  
**'Cause even when I dream of you **  
**The sweetest dream would never do **  
**I'd still miss you, baby **

Justin kissed Alex on top of her head and said "I love you Alex and I hope I can spend the rest of my life with you."

Alex started to cry smiling at the same time "This is no fair you're making me cry now with this sad music and what you are saying, And I hope I can spend the rest of my life with you too."

"Shhh It's ok Alex I know we will spend the rest of our lives with each other." Justin said lifting up Alex's chin planting a kiss on her lips.

**And I don't wanna miss a thing  
I don't wanna miss one smile  
I don't wanna miss one kiss  
Well, I just wanna be with you  
Right here with you, just like this  
I just wanna hold you close  
Feel your heart so close to mine  
And just stay here in this moment  
For all the rest of time  
Don't wanna close my eyes  
Don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
'Cause I'd still miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep **

Alex looked at Justin sniffling at the same time and said "T-thanks babe."

"I'm here for you Alex." Justin said smiling at Alex resting his chin on top of Alex's head.

**'Cause I'd miss you, baby **  
**And I don't wanna miss a thing **  
**'Cause even when I dream of you **  
**The sweetest dream would never do **  
**I'd still miss you, baby **  
**And I don't wanna miss a thing **  
**Don't wanna close my eyes **  
**Don't wanna fall asleep, yeah **  
**I don't wanna miss a thing **  
**I don't wanna miss a thing**

After the song finished up the Dj said "Ok all you love struck teenagers lets lift the mood and listen to Back in time with Pitbull!"

The song started to play and everyone started to dance in a crazy motion.

(Pitbull Back In Time)

**Let's excuse me baby**  
**Go, yeah you baby**  
**Back, ooh you groovy baby**  
**In, let's make a movie baby**  
**Time, excuse me baby**  
**Let's, yeah you baby**  
**Go, ooh you groovy baby**  
**Back in, let's make a movie baby**  
**Time**

**It's Mr Worldwide, Agent A, Reporting live**  
**From Cape Canaveral, MK, Big Syphe, let's ride**

**Back, back, in, in, time**

Alex and Justin shrugged their shoulders and started to dance with each other. After a few more pump up songs the Dj came back on and said "Ok you love struck teens it's time to calm down now here is Linger by The Cranberries."

(The Cranberries Linger)

**If you, if you could return, don't let it burn, don't let it fade. **

**I'm sure I'm not being rude, but it's just your attitude, **  
**It's tearing me apart, It's ruining everything. **

**I swore, I swore I would be true, and honey, so did you. **  
**So why were you holding her hand? Is that the way we stand? **  
**Were you lying all the time? Was it just a game to you? **

Justin and Alex slowly danced together looking into each others eyes until Justin stopped dancing.

**But I'm in so deep. You know I'm such a fool for you. **  
**You got me wrapped around your finger, ah, ha, ha. **  
**Do you have to let it linger? Do you have to, do you have to, **  
**Do you have to let it linger? **

Alex looked at Justin and asked "What's the matter babe?"

Justin said "I don't know but I have a sharp pain in my heart"

Alex looked at Justin saying angrily "Justin what did I say about messing aroun.." But was cut off when Justin collapsed.

"Some one call an ambulance Justin is down." One of Justin's friends yelled out.

Alex was starting to cry trying to ease Justin to the floor slowly while saying "No no no no Justin stay with me babe keep your eyes open."

**Justin's pov**

When Alex and I where dancing I felt a sharp pain in my chest.

Alex looked at me and asked me "What's the matter babe?"

I told her "I don't know but I have a sharp pain in my heart"

She got mad and said "Justin what did I say about messing aroun.." But she stopped when I collapsed. I heard one of my friends yell "Some one call an ambulance Justin is down." The last thing I remember is looking up at Alex and everything started to go dark and then I remember hearing the song we danced to.

**Things wouldn't be so confused and I wouldn't feel so used, **  
**But you always really knew, I just wanna be with you. **

Everything started to dim out and get darker as the song went on.

**But I'm in so deep. You know I'm such a fool for you. **  
**You got me wrapped around your finger, ah, ha, ha. **  
**Do you have to let it linger? Do you have to, do you have to, **  
**Do you have to let it linger? **

**Ahhhhh this chapter was so sad for me to write I hope all you Jalex fans loved it, If not don't worry things WILL get better. So any ways once again I would love to say thank you to Capt John Price, TatsuDragonKing, LaHotes Girl, and Randomsmileyperson for reviewing favoring and following my story you are all awesome! Hope you all enjoyed theonly117 is out for tonight, Good night or Good morning to everyone out there :D !**


	5. I don't want to miss a thing

**Hiiiiiii JALEX fans of the fanfic I know the last chapter was sad and I could tell because I was called evil for what happened to Justin but it's OK because things will get better for the fellah! This chapter will most likely be FLUFFERIFIC so yeah ;) I would love to say thank you to Capt John Price, TatsuDragonKing, LaHotes Girl, and Randomsmileyperson for reviewing favoring and following my story you are all FANTASTIC! Anyways on to the chapter now... ENJOY!**

**Justin's pov**

Great First Dance ever with the girl I want to live the rest of my life with and I end up having a heart attack... I think that's what happened, Anyway so last night Alex and I were slow dancing together we danced to Linger by The Cranberries and out of no where my chest started to hurt I told Alex and then after that I went down. I heard my friend yell "Some one call an ambulance Justin is down." The song was still going on while everything was starting to fade. The last thing I remembered was hearing the music and seeing Alex's face then everything went blank.

After things went dark this light appeared I walked to it standing on clouds the next moment, Someone walked towards me and said "It's not your time yet buddy, Get back to your girl." He then lightly pushed me on my chest making me fall off the cloud and then everything started to go dark again until it was all black. The next thing I know I hear Beep* Beep* Beep* and then open up my eyes to be blinded by lights, My vision cleared out soon and I could see that I was in a hospital. I looked around and then the first thing I noticed in the room was Alex sleeping on a reclinable chair next to me bed. I looked at her brushing her tear stained rosy cheeks with the back of my hand, Right when I did that she woke up.

**End of Justin's pov**

****Alex woke up immediately after feeling Justin's hand on her cheeks. After that Alex jumped out of the recliner and then jumped on Justin masking his face with her kisses.

Alex sat on top of Justin and said "I seriously never been so scared in my life Justin."

Justin looked down frowning and said to Alex "I know I'm sorry Alex."

Justin looked up and asked "So what happened to me?"

Alex leaned down and hugged him saying "Doctor said you had a severe heart attack but they were kind of puzzled because it didn't do any damage to you... So you won't need any surgery." "The doctor said you could leave either today or tomorrow morning."

Justin looked at Alex giving her a hug saying "Ok."

Later that day the doctors checked up on Justin making sure he was all good to go and stuff. Justin walked out of the hospital holding hands, Justin looked up at the sky seeing a bunch of clouds, He looked up to the right to seen to find a heart shape cloud. justin tapped Alex on her shoulder pointing to the cloud and smiled at Alex.

Justin and Alex continued to walk to the loft when Justin decided to ask a few questions.

"So how long was I out for?" Justin asked

"14 hours." Alex mumbled.

"Alex I'll find a way to make it up to." Justin said.

"No it's ok Justin you don't need to." Alex told Justin.

"No I want to ok?" Justin said stopping Alex and turning her towards him looking into her eyes.

"Ok." Alex said and then smiled.

The two continued to walk intertwining their fingers together. When Alex and Justin got to the loft they walked up to Alex's room, Right when they got to her room Alex attacked Justin kissing him.

Justin asked Alex "Um am I all good to do this Alex?"

Alex smiled and said "Yeah the doctor said you're healthy enough to have sex."

Justin looked at Alex smiling hesitantly and shrugged his shoulders saying "Well then lets do this."

Justin returned to kissing Alex, They both helped each other out with taking of their clothes. After the clothes came off Justin picked up Alex and carried her to her bed and laid her down gently. Justin crawled on top of Alex positioning himself at Alex's center.

Justin looked at Alex and asked "You ready?"

Alex nodded her head yes, Smiled and said "Yep."

Justin said "Ok." And then entered her. After a few hours or so of love making Alex and Justin FINALLY stopped. Justin and Alex both laid by each other smiling and panting Justin looked at Alex and gave her a kiss. Since it was r Justin decided to stay over for the rest of the day and spend it with Alex. Justin got out of bed putting on his clothes.

He looked at Alex and said "Come on."

Alex asked him "Where are we going?"

Justin said "Just come on it's a surprise."

Alex said "Ok." And then got up and got ready with Justin. After that Justin took out his wand and waved it making him and Alex teleport to a beach.

Alex looked around and asked "Where are we."

Justin looked at Alex and said "We babe are at the La Jolla beach in San Diego California."

Alex looked at Justin and asked "How come it feels like we have been her before?"

Justin looked at Alex feeling a little puzzled and said "Hmmm you know that's what I feel like to, Come on lets take a walk and watch the sun set."

Alex took Justin's hand with hers lacing each others fingers and walking barefoot in the warm sandy beach. Justin secretly took out his wand flicking it quickly and putting back in his back pocket. The song I don't want to miss a thing from the Winter Formal came back on.

Justin looked at Alex and asked "May I have this Dance with you babe?"

Alex smiled hugging Justin and said "Yes you can."

**I could stay awake just to hear you breathing **  
**Watch you smile while you are sleeping **  
**While you're far away and dreaming **  
**I could spend my life in this sweet surrender **  
**I could stay lost in this moment forever**

Justin put his arms around Alex's neck slowly dancing with her while the sun is setting. Alex started to cry into Justin's shoulder.

Justin still dancing with Alex asked "What's the matter babe?"

**Well, every moment spent with you **  
**Is a moment I treasure **  
**I don't wanna close my eyes **  
**I don't wanna fall asleep **  
**'Cause I'd miss you, baby **  
**And I don't wanna miss a thing **  
**'Cause even when I dream of you **  
**The sweetest dream would never do **  
**I'd still miss you, baby **  
**And I don't wanna miss a thing **

Alex kept her face in Justin's shoulder saying "Nothing it's just that I think that you're awesome and sweet and that I shouldn't be with you."

Justin smiled and kept dancing with her and said "Alex don't say that, You know I think about that except it's me who doesn't deserve you but I know that in the end we deserve each other."

Alex smiled and said "Thanks Justin."

Justin rested his chin on top of Alex's head still dancing with her and said "No problem babe."

**Lying close to you **  
**Feeling your heart beating **  
**And I'm wondering what you're dreaming **  
**Wondering if it's me you're seeing **  
**Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together **  
**And I just wanna stay with you **  
**In this moment forever, forever and ever **  
**I don't wanna close my eyes **  
**I don't wanna fall asleep **  
**'Cause I'd miss you, baby **  
**And I don't wanna miss a thing **  
**'Cause even when I dream of you **  
**The sweetest dream would never do **  
**I'd still miss you, baby **  
**And I don't wanna miss a thing **  
**I don't wanna miss one smile **  
**I don't wanna miss one kiss **  
**Well, I just wanna be with you **  
**Right here with you, just like this **

Justin and Alex hugged each other even tighter when that part of the song came up.

**I just wanna hold you close **  
**Feel your heart so close to mine **  
**And just stay here in this moment **  
**For all the rest of time **  
**Don't wanna close my eyes **  
**Don't wanna fall asleep **  
**'Cause I'd miss you, baby **  
**And I don't wanna miss a thing **  
**'Cause even when I dream of you **  
**The sweetest dream would never do **  
**'Cause I'd still miss you, baby **  
**And I don't wanna miss a thing **

The sun was finally starting to set being covered up by the ocean cascading it's rays into the sky making it turn into a pink and purple.

**I don't wanna close my eyes **  
**I don't wanna fall asleep **  
**'Cause I'd miss you, baby **  
**And I don't wanna miss a thing **  
**'Cause even when I dream of you **  
**The sweetest dream would never do **  
**I'd still miss you, baby **  
**And I don't wanna miss a thing **  
**Don't wanna close my eyes **  
**Don't wanna fall asleep, yeah **  
**I don't wanna miss a thing **  
**I don't wanna miss a thing**

When the song finished Justin said to Alex "I love you Alex." And then leaned into Alex connecting his lips with hers putting them into a passionate kiss. After the kiss Justin asked Alex "So does this make up for last night?"

Alex laughed and said "I told you that you didn't have to but yes it totally does, Thank you." Alex stood on her tipi toes and gave Justin a kiss.

Justin smile and said "Good, now lets get back to the loft."

Alex hugged Justin, Justin took out his wand and waved it making them teleport to Alex's room. Justin and Alex took a shower together not caring about who is at the loft. After the shower Justin and Alex went to the bed and laid down. Alex kissed Justin and said "Good night Justin I love you." Justin said "Good night Alex I love you too." Alex fell asleep in a few minutes but Justin stayed awake to listen to her breath. He smiled and wrapped his arms around Alex whispering in her ear "Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasureand I don't want to miss a thing, goodnight Alex I love you." And then went sleep smiling with Alex in his arms.

**AWWWWWWW I just loved this chapter It was fun to write and If you all read my last story did you all get what they meant when Alex and Justin said "It feels like I've been here before." And it was the same beach they got married on in my other story so Maybe we see the stories connect later on who knows? ;)Again I would love to say thank you to Capt John Price, TatsuDragonKing, LaHotes Girl, and Randomsmileyperson for reviewing favoring and following my story you are all INCREDIBLE :)! Anyways I'm getting pretty sleepy theonly117 is out for the night, Good night or Good morning to everyone out there :)!**


	6. Miles apart

**HEYYYYYYY fanfic JALEX fans I am so so sorry I haven't been able to update lately finals week has come up and I have been on study over drive well after finals i will be update happy so don't worry ;D This chapter is going to be very dramatic and when I mean very I mean very very OHHHHHHH. I hope you all JALEX fans enjoy this chap! The song in this chapter is I need a doctor by Dr Dre, P diddy Missing you and Linger by the Cranberries. ENJOY!**

**Two weeks after Justin took Alex to La Jolla Beach**

Justin and Alex went back to school after their winter break, getting through January like nothing. February was the month that Justin and Alex would never forget, it was Valentines day when things went down. Justin got Alex some flowers and chocolate, when he got to school Justin seen Alex and started to walk towards her when this random girl walked up to him and gave him a kiss. Justin pulled away but it was too late, Alex had already seen what had happened and walked out of the school doors. Justin ran after Alex but when he got out side he watched Alex cross the street and hit by a car instantly. Justin ran after Alex's lifeless body kneeling down by her propping her up on him, there was no sign breathing.

Justin yelled out "Someone call an ambulance!" He looked around every one circled around pulling out their phone dialing '911'.

The ambulance showed up in minutes, The paramedics checked her vital signs no pulse no nothing. The paramedics looked at Justin and then down at Alex shaking their heads. The paramedics carefully put Alex on the cart and into the ambulance. Justin wasn't allowed to ride with her, he stood there with his hands in his hair watching the ambulance drive away.

Justin yelled out "FUCK!" And then ran to his house leaving every one by the school and street stunned by what happened.

**I'm about to lose my mind**  
**you've been gone for so long**  
**I'm running out of time**  
**I need a doctor**  
**call me a doctor**  
**I need a doctor, doctor**  
**to bring me back to life**

When Justin got to his house he ran to his lair looking through spell books, flipping through pages until he found what spell he was looking for. Justin pulled out his wand and recited the spell "Convertam ad vita." A green light flashed behind him and a dark figure came out.

"Justin Vincenzo Pepe Romano?" The dark figure asked.

Justin nodded his head yes.

"Justin I am the one who has power to bring loved ones back to life but it comes with a price, are you willing to pay?" The dark figure said

Justin stood up and said "Yes."

**I told the world one day I would pay it back**  
**say it on tape, and lay it, record it**  
**so that one day I could play it back**  
**but I don't even know if I believe it when I'm saying that**  
**doubt starting to creep in, everyday it's just so grey and black**  
**Hope - I just need a ray of that**  
**'Cause no one sees my vision when I play it for 'em**  
**They just say it's wack**  
**they don't know what dope is**  
**and I don't know if I was awake or asleep**  
**when I wrote this,**  
**all I know is you came to me when I was at my lowest**  
**you picked me up, breathed new life in me**  
**I owe my life to you**  
**but for the life of me, I don't see why you don't see like I do**  
**but it just dawned on me you lost a son**  
**demons fighting you, it's dark.**  
**let me turn on the lights and brighten me and enlighten you**  
**I don't think you realize what you mean to me**  
**not the slightest clue**  
**'Cause me and you were like a crew**  
**I was like your sidekick**  
**you gon either wanna fight me when I get off this fucking mic**  
**or you gon hug me**  
**But I'm out of options, there's nothing else I can do 'cause**

"Who's life will I be bringing back?" The dark figure asked.

"Alexandra Margarita Russo." Justin said.

**I'm about to lose my mind**  
**you've been gone for so long**  
**I'm running out of time**  
**I need a doctor**  
**call me a doctor**  
**I need a doctor, doctor**  
**to bring me back to life**

The figure snapped his fingers with a boom popping noise and said "Alexandra Margarita Russo has now been revived."

Justin looked at the figure and asked "That's it?"

The figure chuckled and said "No, you must pay your price now."

Justin asked "What is it?"

The figure walked to Justin putting his hand on Justin's shoulder and said "You are to be exiled from Alexandra Margarita Russo for two years and to keep you to your payment I enlisted you into the army, once the two years is up your name will be permanently wiped from the list."

**It hurts when I see you struggle**  
**you come to me with ideas**  
**You say they're just pieces so I'm puzzled**  
**'Cause the shit I hear is crazy**  
**But you're either getting lazy or you don't believe in you no more**  
**seems like your own opinion's not one you can form**  
**Can't make a decision you keep questioning yourself**  
**Second guessing and it's almost like you're begging for my help**  
**like I'm your leader**  
**your supposed to fucking be my mentor**  
**I can endure no more,**  
**I demand you remember who you are**  
**it was you who believed in me**  
**when everyone was telling you don't sign me**  
**Everyone at the fucking label, let's tell the truth**  
**you risked your career for me**  
**I know it as well as you**  
**nobody wanted to fuck with the white boy**  
**Dre, I'm crying in this booth**  
**You saved my life, now maybe it's my turn to save yours**  
**but I can never repay you, what you did for me is way more**  
**but I ain't giving up faith and you ain't giving up on me**  
**Get up Dre, I'm dying, I need you, come back for fuck's sake 'cause**

Justin sat down, his eyes started to moisten with tears Justin looked up and asked "When do I have to leave?"

The dark figure put his hand on Justin's shoulder again and said "Now."

With that the figure snapped his fingers making him and Justin vanish from the room. Right as they disappeared Alex woke up breathing in as much air as she could, Her monitor showed her pulse went from flat line to a steady rise. She looked around the room to see her family and doctors turn around and face her crying and the smiling that she came back. Alex looked around again to look for Justin but he wasn't there.

"Where is Justin?" Alex asked her mom.

Theresa looked at Alex and said "Your dad said that he thinks Justin used a spell to bring you back to life and well you dad said when the type of spells are used for a loved one, the one who said the spell has to be exiled for a certain amount of time from the person they brought back."

**I'm about to lose my mind**  
**you've been gone for so long**  
**I'm running out of time**  
**I need a doctor**  
**call me a doctor**  
**I need a doctor, doctor**  
**to bring me back to life**  
**bring me back to life**  
**bring me back to life**

**(I need a doctor, doctor**  
**to bring me back to life)**

Alex was confused and asked "How would dad know this?"

Theresa said "He told me that all wizards including those who used to be wizards could sense the magic being used."

Jerry showed up in the room minutes later.

Alex looked over to him and asked "How long will he be exiled for?"

Jerry shrugged his shoulder and said "I don't know honey it depends on the one who brought you back to life."

Alex started to cry and said "I can't believe this all happened in one day over something stupid, Because of me now Justin is gone for who knows how long."

Things went silent in the room. Alex's parents left leaving Alex by herself. After spending a few weeks in the hospital Alex was given the ok to go back to school. The first few days Alex almost went crazy from not seeing Justin. For two years she passed by his locker each day hoping he would come back soon.

**I'm about to lose my mind**  
**you've been gone for so long**  
**I'm running out of time**

Justin on the other hand was trying his best to stay alive so he could get back to Alex. He would be shipped from country to country, Jungle to jungle, Battles to battles. Justin dodged bullets escaped from being killed or captured. Justin almost died when he was running to get to one of his allies who has been shot down, when he was running towards him he set of a trip mine making it blow up and tossing him a few yards. Luckily he was ok, Justin got up and picked his injured allie putting him over his shoulder and getting back to the humvey. That was only one of the bad battles he was caught in. The worst one was when Justin got shot in the leg in a battle in the dessert, He was the only one left in his convey. Justin limped and fell down crawling and then got back up repeating this for ten miles until he got to a military base, When he did get there the whole base looked at him astonished that he made it there in the condition he was in. Justin collapsed on the ground the soldiers at the gate ran to him picking him up and brought him to the medical tent where he blacked out.

**I need a doctor**  
**call me a doctor**  
**I need a doctor, doctor**  
**to bring me back to life**

**Justin's pov**

I really thought I was dead, When I got to the base I remembered falling and the blacking out During the time I thought 'I was so close to getting back to her, I think this is it' And then I blacked out. That was my last week in the army. Everything was ok though because I woke up two days later in a tent. To me it was the best day ever during my whole two years here because of one reason.

A Five Star Army General came in with some forms and asked "Justin Vincenzo Pepe Romano?"

I said "Yes thats me sir."

"Nice to meet you son I'm General Duke and I am here to relieve you of duty, You are now allowed to head back home as if of tomorrow." The General said

"Th-thanks sir." I said slowly putting my hand up to my four head saluting him.

The General said "At ease son." And then left the tent.

I looked at the forms and read 'Justin Vincenzo Pepe Romano is here by released from the U.S army.'

**End of Justin's pov**

Justin set the forms down and then laid down getting some rest to get ready to leave the next day. Alex on the other side of the world in New York was holding up every boy that came her way and tried to hit on her she denied every single one of them, waiting for Justin to come back. The day Justin was told he was released everything started to turn out well for both of them.

**Alex's pov**

It has been two years since I last seen Justin, I hope he comes back soon I think he is though because this whole school week I've had this feeling that he will come back and it will be soon. After school I headed strait to the loft and then up to my room. When I got to my room I turned my lights on and noticed a letter on my bed. I walked over to it sitting down and the opened it, It said.

_Dear, Alex Russo_

_ I understand that it has been two years since you last seen you beloved Justin and well you're lucky that I only gave him a minor punishment. Tomorrow at 12:00 am you are to go to the LaGuardia Airport in Queens and pick up a present at gate 14. Can't tell you what it is but I am very sure that you will love it._

_Sincerely - The dark one_

I didn't know what the present was I couldn't wait to see it. I went on with the rest of my night and ate dinner with my family and then went up to my room and got ready for bed.

**End of Alex's pov**

Justin got back to his base in a different region of the country he was in.

**Justin's pov**

When I was good to go I went back to my original base. When I got to my base I headed to my sleeping quarters and packed up, after I was done packing I headed off the base and to our airport. When I got on to the plane I put my stuff away sat down and plugged my ear phones in and listened to P Diddy missing you.

**End of Justin's pov**

**seems like yesterday we used to rock the show  
I laced the track, you locked the flow  
So far from hangin on the block for dough  
Notorious, they got to know that  
Life ain't always what it seem to be (uh-uh)  
Words can't express what you mean to me  
Even though you're gone, we still a team  
Through your family, I'll fulfill your dream (that's right)  
In the future, can't wait to see  
If you open up the gates for me  
Reminisce some time, the night they took my friend (uh-huh)  
Try to black it out, but it plays again  
When it's real, feelings hard to conceal  
Can't imagine all the pain I feel  
Give anything to hear half your breath (half your breath)**

Justin fell asleep on the plane listening to the song over and over again.

**Every step I take, every move I make**  
**Every single day, every time I pray**  
**I'll be missing you**  
**Thinkin of the day, when you went away**  
**What a life to take, what a bond to break**  
**I'll be missing you**

Hours later Justin was woken up by a bit of turbulence.

**Alex's pov**

When I woke up I got ready as fast as I could and went to school. I waited and waited until the clock hit twelve, I darted out the school doors and got in my car that I got a year ago. I took off driving to the airport it took me about 10 minutes to get there. When I did get there I stepped on the breaks and jumped out of the car hurrying to the gate. It was funny because when I got to the airport the song Linger was playing when I was looking around I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to find a battle scared Justin I hugged him instantly when I seen him, I started to cry. Everything was the same on him, He was even more built then before, his face looked almost the same the only scar he had was on his left eye brow splitting it a little bit.

**Justin's pov**

When we landed I rushed off the plane and tried to exit the ariport but was blocked by some force field so I decided to sit down. I heard humming and I noticed it was the song linger.I looked up to find Alex she was looking around. I decided to sneak up behind her.

**If you, if you could return, don't let it burn, don't let it fade. **

**I'm sure I'm not being rude, but it's just your attitude, **  
**It's tearing me apart, It's ruining everything. **

**I swore, I swore I would be true, and honey, so did you. **  
**So why were you holding her hand? Is that the way we stand? **  
**Were you lying all the time? Was it just a game to you? **

When I got to her I tapped on her shoulder. Alex turned around and when she seen me she instantly hugged me and started to cry.

**But I'm in so deep. You know I'm such a fool for you. **  
**You got me wrapped around your finger, ah, ha, ha. **  
**Do you have to let it linger? Do you have to, do you have to, **  
**Do you have to let it linger? **

I told her "Shhhhhhh I'm here now babe don't worry." I hugged her softly patting her head.

Every one around us clapped and smiled, A few people got a little teary eyed Including me.

**End of Justin's pov**

Alex hugged Justin as tight as she could and said "I missed you Justin."

Justin said "I know I missed you too Alex."

Justin and Alex stood there hugging each other finally in each others arms after two long years. Justin looked at Alex and said "Hey come on lets get you back to school."

Alex laughed and said "Ok but could you spend the day with me and then enroll back in so we can graduate our senior year together... please."

Justin smiled and kissed the top of Alex's head and said "Yes."

They walked out of the airport holding hands he was surprised the force field disappeared but he was happy he could walk out with Alex. Justin and Alex went back to school for the rest of the day both keeping an eye on each other. After school Alex and Justin went back to the loft, when they got their Theresa and Jerry gave Justin a big hug and said "Thank you Justin, because of what you did you can come over and stay here when ever you need to, This place is always open to you."

Justin smiled and hugged back and said "Thanks."

After that Justin and Alex went up to Alex's room putting Justin's stuff in the corner when they got there. Justin took off his uniform and went to Alex's bathroom to take a shower. Alex took her clothes off and followed Justin but he didn't know, it was steamy in the bathroom Alex put her hand on the back of Justin lightly. When she did it made him flinch.

Justin looked at Alex and said "Sorry."

Alex smiled giving Justin a kiss and then said "Don't be."

Justin and Alex started to kiss passionately, Justin picked Alex up she wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. Justin and Alex made love in the shower that night, after that they finished the shower got ready and headed to bed. Justin laid down and Alex laid her head on Justin's chest holding his hand.

Alex looked at Justin and said "Thanks Justin."

Justin smiled and asked "For what?"

Alex said "For saving my life."

Justin said "I'll do it again hopefully I won't have to spend a long time with out if there ever is a next time, which is I doubt there ever will be."

Alex laughed and said "Well, lets get to bed babe."

Justin said "Ok."

Alex kissed Justin on the lips and said "Goodnight babe I Love you."

Justin kissed her back and said back to her "Goodnight Alex I love you too."

After that Justin and Alex went to sleep in each others arms again after two long long years they where finally back together safe in each others embrace.

**AHHHHHHH chapter 6 is up I hope you all enjoyed it and don't you all worry this story is not finished. would love to say thank you to Capt John Price, TatsuDragonKing, Yjimmiez416, LaHotes Girl, and Randomsmileyperson for reviewing favoring and following my story you are all FANTASTIC! anyways chapter 6 is up and I am out for the night good night or goodmorning to everyone out there!**


	7. Surprises

**Hiiiiiii there worldwide fanfic JALEX followers how are all you doing out there? I hope good If not then I think this chapter will do the job in making you all feel better ;) This chapter is going to be all kinds of FLUFFY :P I would love to say thank you to Capt John Price, TatsuDragonKing, Yjimmiez416, LaHotes Girl, and Randomsmileyperson for reviewing favoring and following my story you are all the BEST EVER! The song Is Hey Soul Sister by Train... ENJOY!**

**One week after Justin and Alex are reunited**

Life was back on track and going perfect again, Justin enrolled back into Tribeca prep and because of Justin being in the army the principal Mr. Laritate said he wouldn't have to make up for the previous years. Now that Justin senior year is going to be a breeze he can finally play catch up with Alex and spend more time with her. Alex's Parents and Max decided to go on vacation for a week or two in the Caribbean leaving Justin and Alex alone at the loft.

**Friday**

Justin woke up at 3 in the morning still trying to adjust to waking up at 6:30 rather than 3 or even earlier since he is use to waking up early in the army. Since Justin did wake up earlier he decided to do a few things like move his stuff from his place to Alex's room and then clean up a bit upstairs and downstairs when it was 6 Justin went to the store and bought flowers for Alex he went back to the loft scattering it all across her floor and leaving a note on her night stand. After that he headed downstairs and made breakfast for her.

**Alex's pov**

It's been a week since Justin and I have been reunited I feel so bad for him because when I do something to surprise him he ends up having flashbacks of the things he's went through and I am starting to think I need to do something for him. After a week of being back together I would notice that Justin has been waking up way to early then usual and I know why, This morning Justin woke up at 3 I didn't do anything but went back to sleep. When I woke back up at 7 Justin wasn't in the bed. I sat up and looked around seeing rose peddles on my floor I look to my right and noticed a letter, I opened it reading out loud.

_Hey babe sorry I'm not in bed with you and don't worry about school today I called them and told them we wouldn't be coming for the day. Today is about you and I hope it is special!_

_All my LOVE - Justin_

I closed it and decided to go and look for him to see what he was doing because my oh my after smelling the air and smelling the sweet aroma of breakfast I think my baby is cooking up a storm right now.

**End of Alex's pov**

Alex walked got out of bed walking softly over the rose peddles and then out her bedroom, she walked down the steps silently peeking down a little watching Justin cooking and singing at the same time. Alex smiled and giggled putting her hand of her mouth a little, Justin thought he hard something so he turned around luckily Alex stepped one step up so he couldn't see her. Justin shrugged his shoulders and turned back around to cook.

Alex tip toed down the step being as quiet as she could when she was 7 steps behind Justin he looked up from the pan smiling and said "You know I've been in the army for 2 years and had a lot of people try to sneak up on me and try to kill me so I know you're there Alex."

Alex frowned and said "You're no fun."

Justin laughed and turned around saying "No i'm plenty of fun... You just don't know how to sneak up on someone."

Alex said "Well it's going to be impossible now with you being an ARMY man."

Justin leaned over and gave Alex a kiss and said "True."

"So you ready for today?" Justin asked.

"It depends... What are we doing?" Alex asked.

"Well I can't tell you but pack summer time cloths for 3 days." Justin smiled telling Alex.

"Ok." Alex said cheerfully running upstairs.

"Wait... You didn't eat your breakfast." Justin said but it was too late.

"Looks like you get Alex's breakfast Dragon." Justin looked at Alex's dog giving him the food.

Alex ran back downstairs yelling "Don..." But cut her self off when she didn't see Justin downstairs. She was slowly walking down the steps saying "Justin?". Out of no where Justin pops out of the dark from behind her yelling "BOO!" Alex jumped and screamed.

Justin laughed and said "Now that's how you sneak up on someone."

Alex punched his chest as hard she could but it felt like a brick wall she yelled "Ouch you're an ass."

Justin laughed pulling Alex into a hug and saying "Sorry babe I just had too."

"Why did you have to show me?" Alex said.

"Because you tried to get me this morning and I was just showing how it's done." Justin said.

"Ok... Oh and where is my breakfast?" Alex asked.

"Oh um um I have to get packed." Justin said running up the stairs.

Alex threw her arms up saying "What..." And then looked at Dragon burp up fire. She looked back at the stairs and yelled "JUSTIN!"

Justin was upstairs packing and laughing little did he know that Alex was running upstairs. The door flew open with Alex running at Justin and tackled him on the bed.

Justin was laughing and asked "What what what did I do?"

Alex sat on top of Justin slapping his chest while laughing and said "You gave Dragon my breakfast and I'm hungry."

Justin said "I tried to call you back down but you kept running."

Alex started to use the puppy dog look and said "I'm hungwy."

Justin said "Ok I'll be right back I'll get you something to eat."

Alex clapped and said "Yay." Rolling off Justin

Justin left the loft and got Mcdonalds for Alex. When he got back he heard Alex crying in the bathroom he walked over opening it to find ALex leaning over her toilet throwing up.

Justin walked over to her kneeling down rubbing her back and asked "What's the matter babe?"

Alex looked at him and said "I I don't know I just felt sick out of no where."

Justin asked "Do you still want to go out."

Alex said "Yeah."

With that Justin helped Alex up and out of the bathroom and finished up packing. After packing Justin said "Hey I'll be right back."

Alex said "Ok."

Justin took out his wand and teleported himself to the Rio Mar beach resort in Puerto Rico. He walked up to the front desk and checked into the room after that he walked around the corner waving his wand making him Alex and their stuff appear in their room.

Alex looked around and asked "Where are we?"

Justin pointed at the window and said "Look outside."

Alex walked to the window opening the shades and looked out to see the a perfect view of the beach and ocean. Alex looked at Justin and asked "Are we in Puerto Rico?"

Justin walked over to Alex giving her a hug sand said "Yes the place that almost made me disappear forever."

Alex laughed and said "Yeah I remem..." But was cut off when she said "Wait... What do you mean by that?"

Justin said "Remember when you wished Mom and Dad never met?"

Alex said "Yeah but how would you remember that?"

Justin said "I don't know it just all started to come to me out of no where."

Alex pulled away from the hug and asked "So you know we used to be related?"

Justin chuckled and said "Yeah but I don't care... Just as long as you're with me I'm good." He walked towards Alex giving her a hug and kiss.

Alex smiled and hugged back saying "Good."

Justin said "Hey lets get out for a while, Want to take a walk on the beach and watch thee sun set?"

Alex smiled and said "That'd be nice."

With that Justin took Alex's hand and walked out the resort to the beach holding hands. Alex and Justin are walking on the warm sandy beach looking at the sunset, Justin pulled out a ukulele and started to play it. Alex started to blush when she noticed the song. Justin started to sing to her.

**Heeey heeeey heeeeey**

**Your lipstick stains on the front lobe of my left side brains**  
**I knew I wouldn't forget you**  
**And so I went and let you blow my mind**  
**Your sweet moonbeam**  
**The smell of you in every single dream I dream**  
**I knew when we collided you're the one I have decided**  
**Who's one of my kind**

**Hey soul sister, ain't that mister mister on the radio, stereo**  
**The way you move ain't fair you know**  
**Hey soul sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do tonight**

Justin kept playing the ukulele while dancing around Alex and singing to her. He threw the ukulele and snapped his fingers playing the real song and dancing with her.

Heeey heeeey heeeey

**Just in time, I'm so glad you have a one track mind like me**  
**You gave my life direction**  
**A game show love connection, we can't deny**  
**I'm so obsessed**  
**My heart is bound to beat right out my untrimmed chest**  
**I believe in you, like a virgin, you're Madonna**  
**And I'm always gonna wanna blow your mind**

**Hey soul sister, ain't that mister mister on the radio, stereo**  
**The way you move ain't fair you know**  
**Hey soul sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do tonight**

Alex said to Justin "I love it when you do this."

Justin said "I love it when you love it." still dancing with her.

**The way you can cut a rug**  
**Watching you is the only drug I need**  
**So gangster, I'm so thug**  
**You're the only one I'm dreaming of**  
**You see I can be myself now finally**  
**In fact there's nothing I can't be**  
**I want the world to see you being with me**

**Hey soul sister, ain't that mister mister on the radio, stereo**  
**The way you move ain't fair you know**  
**Hey soul sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do tonight**  
**Hey soul sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do tonight**  
**Heeey heeeey heeeeey (tonight)**  
**Heeey heeeey heeeeey (tonight)**

****When the song ended Justin and Alex leaned in giving each other a kiss right when the suns last shining ways disappeared behind the ocean turning a once pink, orange and yellow sky into night.

Justin puled away and said "Lets get back to our room."

Alex smiled and said "Lets go Romeo."

Justin smiled picking Alex up bridal shower and walking her back to the room. When they got back Justin and Alex took a shower together making love at the same time. After finishing up getting ready Justin and Alex both jumped in bed. Alex laid her head on Justin's chest and Justin wrapped his arms around Alex.

Justin started to sing and then said "Heeey heeeey heeeey The way you can cut a rug Watching you is the only drug I need So gangster, I'm so thug You're the only one I'm dreaming of You see I can be myself now finally In fact there's nothing I can't be I want the world to see you being with me." Justin laughed and said "Goodnight Alex I love you."

Alex laughed and leaned up to Justin giving him a kiss and said "Good night Justin I love you too."

After a few minutes of comforting each other they both finally fell asleep in each others arms with a huge smile on both of their faces.

**Yaya chapter 7 is up I hope everyone loved it I think I did an ok job ;) I would love to say thank you to Capt John Price, TatsuDragonKing, Yjimmiez416, LaHotes Girl, and Randomsmileyperson for reviewing favoring and following my story you are all the GREATEST EVER! Well looks like I'm done for tonight theonly117 is out for the night... GOODNIGHT OR GOOD MORNING TO EVERYONE OUT THERE PIECE! ;)**


	8. Leave out all the rest

**Hey everyone I am so sorry I have not been able to update at all, I am trying to update as much as i can now... I would love to say thanks to Capt John Price, LaHotes Girl and Randomsmileyperson for reviewing my story you are all may I say SUPER DUPER FREAKIN AWESOME :) Any ways the song in this chapter is Leave out all the rest by Linkin Park... ENJOY!**

**Justin's pov**

It was 3 am in the morning I woke up in a cold sweet after my nightmare the flashbacks from when I was in the army keeps hitting and hitting me. I sat up and looked over at Alex sleeping peacefully I smiled and leaned over giving her a kiss on her temple and then got out of bed and walked out on the hotel terrace. I looked up at the starts and said "Why?" And that's when he came.

**End of Justin's pov**

"What's the matter boy?" A voice said.

Justin looked around unable to locate the voice he said "Who are you... show your self."

A dark figure emerged from the shadows giving a maniacal laugh and said "What's the matter Justin, Is your past haunting you that bad?"

Justin looked at the dark figure and said "Yeah." And then turned to look back at the stars.

"You know I could fix all of this right now." The figure said

Justin looked at him from the corner of his eye chuckling and asked "Yeah but what is the price this time?"

"Nothing I just think it's time for me to end your misery." The figure walked up standing by Justin resting his hand on Justin's shoulder. "Just make the wish and i'll grant it."

Justin looked blankly at the starts and then said "Ok... I wish to travel back in time to the beginning of the day I made the wish."

The figure pulled out his wand and said "Your wish is granted."

After that Justin was lifted in the air and was put in a blue time tunnel Justin looked around to find all of his memories from when he was in the army and his time spent with Alex after his return, The time when he was taken away from Alex.

**I dreamed I was missing  
You were so scared  
But no one would listen  
'Cause no one else cared**

After my dreaming  
I woke with this fear  
What am I leaving  
When I'm done here?

So if you're asking me  
I want you to know

He couldn't help but shed a tear only because Alex won't have those memories like him.

**When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed  
And don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory  
Leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest**

Don't be afraid  
I've taken my beating  
I've shared what I've made  
I'm strong on the surface  
Not all the way through  
I've never been perfect  
But neither have you

So if you're asking me  
I want you to know

Justin looked at a paused memory of Alex and it was like the memory was looking back at him. Justin reached out trying to touch the memory and said "I'm sorry Alex."

**When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed  
Don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory  
Leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest**

Forgetting all the hurt inside  
You've learned to hide so well  
Pretending someone else can come  
And save me from myself  
I can't be who you are

The memory slowly faded and then more came after and soon faded because they were all being wiped from Alex's mind.

**When my time comes**  
**Forget the wrong that I've done**  
**Help me leave behind some**  
**Reasons to be missed**  
**Don't resent me**  
**And when you're feeling empty**  
**Keep me in your memory**  
**Leave out all the rest**  
**Leave out all the rest**

**Forgetting all the hurt inside**  
**You've learned to hide so well**  
**Pretending someone else can come**  
**And save me from myself**  
**I can't be who you are**  
**I can't be who you are**

Justin started to get tired and his eyelids soon began to feel heavy, He was still floating through the time tunnel watching the memories fade and fade. After a few more minutes Justin's eyes were closing watching all the memories dim out as his eyelids shut.

**End of time travel**

Beep* Beep* Beep* Justin's alarm clock went off he slowly looked at the clock reading 6:00 when he did see it he instantly felt a surge of energy and grabbed his phone. When he turned it on it said Thursday February 14th 2012, Justin jumped out of bed and yelled "It worked!"

Justin got ready as fast as he could trying to repeat all the events up to school, He got Alex the flowers and chocolates and took off to school. When he walked through the doors he quickly ducked so the random ass girl didn't kiss him and then bolted to Alex.

Alex looked at Justin and asked "Are you ok?"

Justin said "Wh... Yeah I'm ok I just want to give this to my special person."

Alex cooed Asking "Awww Justin that's all for me?"

Justin sarcastically said "What.. no it's for barney over there of course it's for you."

Alex laughed giving Justin a hug and said "Thanks babe."

Justin hugged Alex tighter letting out a tear and said "Anytime Alex."

Justin pulled away and said "You know what... lets get out of here and go some where today."

Alex asked "Ok ummm where?"

Justin bit his lip thinking and then said "Let's go to the movies for the day and then I'll take you out to dinner."

Alex smiled and said "Ok."

With that the two left school for the day and headed to the theaters, The whole time they movie hoped watching as many movies as they possibly can. When they finished the last movie ti was 8:00 pm Justin took Alex to a restaurant for dinner, After dinner they went back to the loft for the night only to find that Alex's parents and Max went out of town for the week again.

Alex looked at Justin and said "Let's get go."

Justin said "Ok." And picked up Alex walking up the stairs with her in his arms. After reaching her room clothes started to fly and lights where shut off. Alex and Justin finished off the romantic day of valentines day by making love.

When they finished Justin wrapped his arms around Alex and said "So did you like today."

Alex smiled turning her head to Justin yawned and said "I loved it."

Justin laughed and said "Look like someone is tired I think it's time to get some sleep."

Alex said "Ok... Goodnight Justin I love you."

Justin hugged Alex and said "Goodnight Alex... I love you too."

Alex went to sleep while Justin stayed awake for a while, He decided to go to the terrace and look over the busy city of New York. Justin looked out and said "Thanks."

A voice said said "Your welcome."

Justin looked around and did not find the owner of the voice he shrugged his shoulders knowing everything is ok now and then went back up to bed with Alex. Justin got in the bed with Alex and hugged her tightly and said "I'm here Alex and I promise I will never leave you alone." Justin kissed her temple and then went to sleep knowing that they are both going to be ok now.

**Yayyyyyyy chapter 8 is up I hope everyone liked it I always love writing about these two :) I would again love to say thanks to Capt John Price, LaHotes Girl and Randomsmileyperson for reviewing my story you are all AMAZING! any who It looks like I am done for the night theonly117 is out for the night. Goodnight or Good morning to everyone out there!**


	9. Unintended Love

**Heyyyyyyy everyone I'm back I know I am so sorry I have not updated in like forever but I promise i will try my best to update, First off I would love to say thanks to Randomsmileyperson, Captainjohnprice, Lahotes Girl, RoganJalex and therythmoflove you are all SUPER! And I hope things get better for you LaHotes Girl ;)... Anyways back to the story now the song in this chapter is Unintended by Muse... ENJOY!**

It was 4 o'clock in the morning Justin woke up in Alex's bed after having the weirdest dream in his life, Him and Alex were related in his dream everything was going bad, They were both turned away by everyone they knew because everyone figured out about something he couldn't figure out what until he was walking around in his dream at night trying to figure out what was going on but it was all cut short when he woke up. He looked at Alex tossing and turning in her sleep, He wondered what she was dreaming of for a second. Justin got out of the bed and dressed he wrote a note and left to his house.

**5 hours later**

Beep* Beep* Beep* was the noise Alex head was when she woke up, She looked around to find no Justin but a note in his place instead. She picked it up and read it.

_Hey Alex If you are reading this Don't worry I just went home for a little while Ill be back by lunch ;)_

_- Justin_

Alex smiled but frowned because she remembered the dream she had last night, It was about her and Justin, everyone they knew turned on them both their families turned their backs on them because they figured out about her and Justin. Alex thought to herself 'Should I tell Justin?' Alex thought about it for a while walking around the her bedroom then the window and then her bed repeating this over again till twelve when she heard the door bell ring. Alex ran downstairs to find another note on the door.

_Alex_

_ Your Mom Max and I went to you grandmothers for a few days it seems she has gotten a little sick sorry we left you here... But at least you have Justin with you for the mean time oh and there is money for food on the counter._

_Dad_

She finished reading it and then opened the door only to find a tall muscular frame in her way she looked up to see ice blue grey eyes staring into her chocolate brown eyes.

"H-hey" Alex said.

"Hey there" Justin smiled and said. "Are you ok?"

"No... I need... I need to tell you something." Alex hesitantly said.

"What is it?" Justin asked.

"I think it's better if you come inside and sit down." Alex said pulling at Justin's shirt.

Justin sat down and asked "Ok now what is it?"

"Justin do you remember when we first met?" Alex asked him.

"Yeah you came up to me asking If I knew you... Why what's going on?" Justin asked her.

"Well I asked you that because... Because-" Alex was interrupted by Justin.

"Because what Alex come on you can tell me anything." Justin said scooting next to Alex hugging her.

Alex looked down and said "Never mind."

Justin got up and took out his wand saying "Some are evil, Some are kind, But now, All must speak their mind."

Alex looked up at Justin and said "We're not suppose to be dating."

Justin was confused and asked "Why?"

Alex started to cry and said "Because a few weeks ago we got into a argument and I wished that you were never my brother and here we are now... Justin... You're actually my brother." Alex looked back down after.

Justin softly sighed and said "Well I kind of figured that out after my dream last night."

Alex looked back up asking "What dream?"

Justin sat back down by Alex and said "I had a dream that everyone we knew turned us away because of something and I think it's because of what you just told me."

Alex got up and walked to the sliding glass window that led to the terrace. She wiped the fog off looking out at the rainy New York city and started to sniffle and then said "Sh-should we stay this way or g-go back to the normal way Justin."

Justin got up walking to Alex hugging her from behind resting his head on her shoulder and said "Alex... I wouldn't want to change a single thing, I want you to be with me, I want to be with you, and if anyone ever does figure out I don't care." Justin turned Alex around putting his hands on her rosy cheeks rubbing his thumbs in circles saying "Shhh Alex... I'll fight off the whole world just to be with you."

Justin leaned into Alex, Softly kiss her lips. He slowly pulled away and asked "Are you ok now."

Alex smiled leaning her four head against his and said "Yes."

Justin said "Good." He snapped his fingers and then picked up Alex looking into her eyes and carried her upstairs. The song Unintended by Muse echoed through out the whole loft.

**You could be my unintended**  
**Choice to live my life extended**  
**You could be the one I'll always love**  
**You could be the one who listens to my deepest inquisitions**  
**You could be the one I'll always love**

As soon as Justin got upstairs with Alex he walked to her room snapping his fingers again making her door open. He walked into a room full of candles and softly kicked the door closed. Justin laid Alex on her bed while passionately kissing her, He soon started to take off his shirt, So did Alex.

**You could be my unintended**  
**Choice to live my life extended**  
**You should be the one I'll always love**

**I'll be there as soon as I can**  
**But I'm busy mending broken pieces of the life I had before**

More cloths came off after their shirts until they were both clothe less. Justin looked at Alex and said "I don't have a condom are you ok with that."

Alex said "Yeah If you do it in me i'll take a morning after."

Justin nodded and said "Ok."

Justin positioned himself at Alex and asked "Are you ready?"

Alex looked at Justin with her glowing brown eyes from the candle light and said "Yes."

Justin said "Ok." And then entered her slowly so he didn't hurt her.

**You could be my unintended  
Choice to live my life extended  
You should be the one I'll always love**

**I'll be there as soon as I can**  
**But I'm busy mending broken pieces of the life I had before**

After a while of making love Justin came inside Alex and then made love again and again for hours, both not caring anymore if anyone ever figured out, Only caring about each other. When they were done Justin staid on top of Alex holding himself up. They both looked into each others eyes as if they where taking each others soul and making them one. They both smiled, Justin leaned in and kissed Alex and said "I love you Alex Russo."

Alex smiled again and said "And I love you Justin Romano."

**I'll be there as soon as I can**  
**But I'm busy mending broken pieces of the life I had before**

**Before you**

Justin smiled and then fell to the right of Alex now laying down next to her. Alex rested her head and asked "What do we do now."

Justin looked at the clock and said "Well it's 4:00 I think we should just rest for the rest of the day."

Alex looked at Justin and said "Ok."

For the rest of the day Justin and Alex rested, watching movies until they both fell asleep at the end of the movie The Vow. Alex rested her head on Justin's shoulder and Justin rested his head on top of Alex's head. Alex woke up still a little sleepy she smiled taking out her wand and said "I'm falling asleep let me hear the sweet words of Justin when I'm asleep." A light came out of her wand spreading a mist upon them. Alex went back to sleep waiting to hear Justin's voice. Justin woke up after a few minutes still a little sleepy, He looked at Alex with his sleepy face and said with his husky voice "Goodnight Alex I'll love you always and for ever babe." Then kissed Alex on top her head and then fell back asleep soon after. Alex smiled after hearing those words come from her Justin.

**Hurayyyyyyy chapter 9 is up and done I hope you all enjoyed it and who caught the reference from the movie 'Click' It was the for ever and ever babe part haha I love that movie oh and I would once again love to say thanks to say thanks to Randomsmileyperson, Captainjohnprice, Lahotes Girl, RoganJalex and therythmoflove you are all AMAZING! LaHotes Girl I hope everything gets better :) Anyways looks like I'm done for the night Theonly117 is out for the night Good night or Good morning to everyone out there.**


	10. Next Year

**Heyyyy everyone here is a new years install for this story I hope everyone likes it oh I tweeked the last chapter so instead of it saying 2011 it says 2012 now so the New years for Alex and Justin is going to be ours also! Ok so here is my special thanks to Randomsmileyperson, Captainjohnprice, Lahotes Girl, RoganJalex and therythmoflove you all make my day awesome bright and... shiny? Any ways thank you all for the reviews! Ok onto the story now oh and the song in this chapter is Next Year by Foo Fighters (LOVE THIS SONG!) Anyways enjoy the story everyone and hope you all have a HAPPY NEW YEAR... TO 2013!**

****Ever since Alex told Justin about what happened their relationship has been becoming stronger and stronger, Their love for each other has become stronger and stronger. The whole year seemed to fly by fast for the two love birds mostly because they spent the whole time with each other from Valentines day to their birthdays to Halloween to Thanksgiving and Christmas was all spent with each other. The fun nest Holiday for Justin was Christmas because the whole time he tortured Alex with her gifts.

"Juuusstinnnnnnn what did you get me?" Alex kept asking and asking.

Justin laughed and asked "Do you really want to know what you got?"

Alex nodded her head yes and said "YES."

Justin said "Ok... You'll find out when it comes time to open it." and then laughed and walked away.

Alex stuck out her bottom lip and said "You jerk!"

**Christmas Morning**

It was 5 o'clock in the morning, Justin was sound asleep until he was awoken by a shake and then another, He opened his eyes only to find Alex jumping on the bed yelling "Come on come on It's time to open gifts babe." Alex took Justin's arm and yanked him out of bed basically dragging him downstairs.

Justin kneeled by the tree pulling out a huge gift from behind it. He looked at it smiled and then looked at Alex and said "Merry Christmas babe." Handing her the huge gift. As soon as Alex opened it her smile went from normal smile to a huge smile showing her pearl white teeth. Alex looked at the gift in aw, It was the art set she has all ways wanted.

Alex set her gift down and said to Justin "Ok my turn now sit down."

She ran upstairs leaving Justin their wondering what she got him. Minutes later Alex's small feet were heard coming down the stairs. Alex yelled out "CLOSE YOUR EYES!"

Justin slapped his hands over his face and said "Ok they are covered."

Alex peeked down checking if they were closed when she seen they were she walked up to Justin and said "Ok you can open now."

Justin took his hands from his face to find Alex dressed red Christmas lingerie with a bow on her head. Alex said "Merry Christmas babe." And then waved her wand making a black harmony acoustic guitar appear with a bow. She handed the guitar to Justin and said "Here's another gift."

She laughed when she seen Justin's jaw drop Justin got up giving Alex a hug swinging her around and said "Thanks Alex." And then set her down.

Alex said "Your welcome, And thank you." she stood on her tipi toes and gave him a kiss.

"So what do you want to do today?" Justin asked.

"Hmmmm... Well I am in red Christmas lingerie does that give you any ideas?" Alex said.

"No what am I suppose to be thinking of." Justin asked.

"Really?" Alex asked.

"No I'm kidding." justin said in a laughing manner.

Alex rolled her eyes and said "For that you're getting nothing."

Justin's jaw dropped and said "Wait I'm sowwy pwease fwogive mwe." Getting on his knees and scooting to Alex.

Alex crossed her arms looking away closing her eyes and said "I don't know." and then looked down at Justin on his knees hugging her leg giving her the puppy dog look and said "Pwease."

Alex threw her arms up giving in and said "Ok... Fine."

Justin jumped up and said "YAY." Picking up Alex bridal style and carrying her upstairs.

For a pretty good portion of the day Justin And Alex made Love and then rested for a while and then made love again.

**End of Christmas day**

**New Years Eve**

****For New Years Alex and Justin decided not to spend it with their family but to go to a New Years party on top of a huge building it was so tall they could see over the whole city. Everyone one they knew from their High school was there party off there asses. The music was booming the crowd was crazy so crazy that Justin and Alex lost each other.

Everything calmed down when the DJ said "Ok party Animals time to calm down by counting Down the time and listening to Next Year by Foo fighters!"

The crowd looked down at the ball from the building and started counting. Justin and Alex were still lost they spun around and sifted through the crowd until they spotted each other from the other side of the roof.

**I'm in the sky tonight,**  
**There I can keep by your side**  
**Watching the wide world riot and hiding out**  
**I'll be coming home next year**

Justin and Alex smiled at each other and started to walk to each other.

**Into the sun we climb**  
**Climbing our wings will burn white**  
**Everyone strapped in tight**  
**We'll ride it out**

The crowd started to count "21-20-19-18-17-16-15-14."

Justin and Alex started to get closer and closer getting through the crowd as fast as they could.

**I'll be coming home next year**  
**Come on get on get on**  
**Take it till life runs out**  
**No one can find us now,**  
**Living with our heads underground**

The crowd kept counting "13-12-11-10-9-8-7-6."

Justin and Alex could almost touch each other.

**Into the night we shine**  
**Lighting the way we glide by**  
**Catch me if I get too high**  
**When I come down**  
**I'll be coming home next year**

Justin and Alex finally reached each other looking into each others eyes, The crowd counted "5-4-3-2." Right as the crowd said one Justin and Alex both engaged each other in a passionate kiss. Justin and Alex broke their kiss right when the song ended.

**I'm in the sky tonight**  
**There i can keep by your side**  
**Watching the whole world wind around and round**

"Happy New Years Babe." Justin said resting his four head on Alex's four head.

Alex smiled giving Justin another kiss and then said "Happy New years to you too Babe."

The two intertwined their fingers and looked at the night sky being lit up by multi colored fire works. Justin looked at Alex looking at the fire works and smiled.

"Come on... Let's get back to the loft." Justin said

Alex hugged Justin and whispered "Ok."

Justin and Alex walked through the crowded streets of New York watching the people celebrate and saying Happy New Years to everyone that says Happy New Years to them. By the time Justin and Alex it was 1:00 and when they got to the loft Alex couldn't stop chattering her teeth so Justin picked up Alex and took her upstairs to the bathroom. Justin took his and Alex's clothes off, He picked up Alex and stepped in the warm shower she was still chattering her teeth so he hugged her to warm her up even more and it worked. After the shower Justin and Alex jumped into bed hugging each other tightly. Alex rested her head on Justin's chest while Justin ran his fingers through her soft hair.

Alex looked at Justin and said "I'm sorry if I fall asleep but incase I do, Happy New Years Justin and I love you." and reached up to him giving him a quick kiss.

Justin looked at Alex and said "Happy New Years to you to Alex I love you." and then continued running his fingers through her hair.

Minutes later Alex fell asleep, Justin looked down at Alex and smiled and then said "Well it's time for me to fall asleep, Before I do I just want to say that I'm glad to start this year off being with you and that I'll always love you forever and ever no matter what... God night or Good morning Alex I love you." He kissed the top of her head and rested his head on the pillow soon feeling his eyes closing hugging Alex. Alex smiled in her sleep hugging Justin even tighter.

**Yayyyyyyy chapter 10 is now up I hope you all enjoyed! I would love thanks to Randomsmileyperson, Captainjohnprice, Lahotes Girl, RoganJalex and therythmoflove you're all INCREDIBLE! well I'm pretty tuckered out I think it's time for me to get some shut eye, Good night or Good morning to everyone out there and a HAPPY NEW YEARS!**


	11. Hey There

**Heyyyyyyy I hope you all had a safe and awesome New Years! So this is probably going to be one of the most interesting chapters you will all read so far :) I think you will LOVE it... Anyways I would like to say thanks to Randomsmileyperson, Captainjohnprice, Lahotes Girl, RoganJalex and therythmoflove you are all the BEST IN THE WHOLE WIDE WORLD :D anyways onto the story oh and the songs in this chapter is What Makes You Beautiful By One Direction and Halo by Beyonce Knowles (SHE IS AWESOME)... ENJOY ;D**

After the partying and drinking and other stuff Alex did for New Years Eve she could even say that she was actually tired unfortunately she was abruptly woken up by someone. This person was her everything, he other half, her soul, her lover yes this man's name is... Justin Romano and she was soon going to kill him for waking her up.

Justin was jumping up and down on her bed saying "Alex wake up, Alex wake up."

Alex slowly got up and looked at Justin with her I'm going to kill you, you better run now look. Justin quickly stopped jumping.

"What do you want Justin I was perfectly sound asleep till you woke me up." Alex looked up at Justin then slapping his leg.

Justin laid down by Alex and said "Well to start off I would like to say I love you and Good morning." Justin looked at Alex smiling.

Alex couldn't stay mad at Justin even if he blew up the house all he had to do was say 'Sowwy... I love you' And then look at her with his crystal blue grey eyes and she quickly melted.

Justin propped himself up and asked "Hey want to go back to La Jolla beach or maybe go to... Disney World this week?"

Alex looked at him and smiled and said "Hmmmmmmm...I choose... I choose Disney World."

Justin pumped his fist and yelled "YESSSSSSS." Alex laughed a bit and then Justin looked at her and said immediately "O mean yes."

Alex put her hand on Justin's cheek and said "You're such a dork babe you don't have to hide all the excitement around me."

Justin looked at Alex and said "Really? In that case." Justin jumped up and started jumping on the bed yelling "YAYYYYYYY WE ARE GOING TO DISNEY WORLD!" Until he heard a yell from downstairs.

"What in the world is going on up there?!" Theresa yelled.

"Nothing mom Justin's just excited that me and him are going to Disney World for the week!" Alex yelled back.

"Oh can I go?" Theresa asked.

"No!" Alex yelled right away.

"Ok ok don't have to be mean." Theresa said

Justin and Alex laughed but stop when theresa said "I can here you two laughing up their."

Justin looked at Alex and said "I'll be back I need to pack my clothes." He gave Alex a kiss and then teleported to his house.

**Later that day...**

After the packing and plane ride Justin and Alex finally got to Disney World in Florida, The two got to the Disney World hotel by 3 o'clock then went up to their room and unpacked. The two of them got ready for their awesome day together. Alex wore a white dress with pink flowers on it and some white sandals with a flower on each one, Justin wore a white plad button up shirt with some jeans and white vans.

Justin looked at Alex and said "You ready?"

Alex walked to Justin and stood on her tipi toes giving him a kiss and said "Lets get started."

The two made their way to Disney World finally reaching the entrance, When they got through the song What Makes You Beautiful was playing Justin started to dance and lip sync the song.

**You're insecure  
Don't know what for  
You're turning heads when you walk through the door  
Don't need make up  
To cover up  
Being the way that you are is enough**

**Everyone else in the room can see it  
Everyone else but you**

**Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed  
But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell  
You don't know  
Oh Oh  
You don't know you're beautiful**

Alex couldn't stop laughing, But something felt a little weird to her, She stopped laughing and then said "Justin do you feel anything weird right now."

Justin stopped and said "Now that you say that yeah."

"Hahaha why did you stop dancing Justin?" The two of them heard a quit familiar feminine voice. They turned to look only to find another Alex and Justin and a kid too holding hands.

The family and couple walked up to each other inspecting each other. Until Alex asked "Ate you from the future?"

The other Justin said "Eh kind of, we are from the future in another dimension."

Justin looked at Justin and said "That kind of makes sense, But why are you here?"

The other Alex said "We just wanted to see the other Jalex combos in the other dimension's and may I say in every one we visited we never got split apart by fights or money and we all have families except for you two." Other Alex patted Alex on her back "C'mon girl get your family started already."

Justin looked at the family before them and asked "So we are going to have a family and do the other dimension Jalex pears have the same situation as us?"

Other Alex looked at Justin and Alex and said "Yes and if you mean by being ex siblings yes... Oh and they all made that happen by either wish or spell mostly wish, How did you two get here."

Alex giving a guilty look and said quietly "I wished that Justin wasn't my brother and here we are."

Other Alex said "Oh me and Justin became a couple after the stone of dreams."

Alex looked surprised asking "We had to do the whole stone of dreams thing too why didn't it work for you?"

Other Alex said "Well it's because the way I said the wish, I said 'I wish for everything the way it should be' And because of that one wish me and Justin are here now."

Alex looked at the family and said "Awwwww I guess faith wants all Justin and Alex's to really be together."

Other Justin said "Yep." And looked at his Alex and daughter scarlet.

Alex asked "So would you like to hang out with us this week?"

The other Justin and Alex said "Sure."

So the family and couple took off and made their way through the park. Other Alex and her daughter and Alex walked ahead of Other Justin and Justin and started to talk.

Other Alex looked at Alex and asked "So are happy that you and Justin are together now?"

Alex looked at dd Alex and said "I have never been happier."

The convo continued while Other Justin and Justin talked.

Other Justin asked Justin "So how's yours and Alex's relationship?"

Justin smiled and looked at other Justin and said "It's amazing."

Other Justin said "Here check this out, My Alex loves it when I do this." Other Justin snapped his fingers and the song Halo by Beyonce started playing.

**Remember those walls I built?**  
**Well, baby they're tumbling down**  
**And they didn't even put up a fight**  
**They didn't even make a sound**  
**I found a way to let you in**  
**But, I never really had a doubt**  
**Standing in the light of your halo**  
**I got my angel now**

The two Alex's looked back to see the two Justin's wave at them and smile other Justin winked at the other Alex and blew her a kiss, Justin did the same thing to Alex.

Alex looked at other Alex and asked "Your Justin uses spells to play music for you?"

Other Alex smiled and said "Yep almost every time we go out and do anything romantic."

Alex looked at other Alex and said "Awww my Justin does that too."

**It's like I've been awakened**  
**Every rule I had you breakin'**  
**It's the risk that I'm taking**  
**I ain't never gonna shut you out!**

**Everywhere I'm looking now**  
**I'm surrounded by your embrace**  
**Baby, I can see your halo**  
**You know you're my saving grace**  
**You're everything I need and more**  
**It's written all over your face**  
**Baby, I can feel your halo**  
**Pray it won't fade away**

Justin looked at other Justin and asked "So you use the music spell for your Alex?"

Other Justin looked at Justin and said "Yep for every time I want her to feel special and thats well... every time."

Justin looked at other Justin and said "Me too."

Other Justin stopped and put his hand on his shoulder and asked "You know what I love about Alex?"

Justin looked at other Justin and said "Because she is amazing and she has an outstanding personality."

Other Justin said "Wow that's what I would say and that she looks just like an angel in the sunlight walking among us."

**I can feel your halo, halo, halo  
I can see your halo, halo, halo  
I can feel your halo, halo, halo  
I can see your halo, halo...  
Halo, ooh ooh...**

Justin looked at his Alex and said "Yeah... yeah she does"

**Hit me like a ray of sun  
Burning through my darkest night  
You're the only one that I want  
Think I'm addicted to your light  
I swore I'd never fall again  
But this don't even feel like falling  
Gravity can't begin to pull me back to the ground again**

The two Justin looked at the Two Alex and smiled. The two Alex's stopped and turned around to see the two Justin looking at them and smiling.

Alex looked at other Alex and asked "What do you think they are talking about?"

Other Alex smiled at Alex and said "Us."

**I can feel your halo, halo, halo  
I can see your halo, halo, halo  
I can feel your halo, halo, halo  
I can see your halo, halo...  
Halo, ooh ooh...**

The two Justin ran up to the two Alex's and daughter hugging them all. For the rest of the day they stayed in a group playing games and going on rides. When scarlet fell asleep they couples decided to go back to the hotel and call it a night. They went back to their rooms and got ready for bed. After their showers both Alex's and Justin's had their own convo between each other about each other.

Other Justin asked other Alex "so how is the other Alex?"

Other Alex said "Cute, young, Adorable. How's the other Justin?"

Other Justin said "really romantic and caring for his Alex also, You know he uses the music spell for his Alex like I do with you."

Other Alex said "Awww he does? how sweet."

Other Justin said "Yep, Hey lets get some sleep for tomorrow."

Other Alex said "sounds good, Goodnight babe I love you." leaning in giving Justin a kiss

Other Justin kissed her and said "Good night Alex I love you too."

With that the Different Dimension Alex and Justin went to sleep in each others arms. In the room the current Justin and Alex were having their own convo too.

Justin asked Alex "so how is the other Alex?

Alex said "maturer, loves and cares a lot for her Justin how is the other Justin?"

Justin said "really romantic and caring for his Alex also, You know he uses the music spell for his Alex like I do with you too."

Alex said "Awww that is so sweet."

Justin said "Yep."

Alex looked at Justin and asked "So the other Justin and Alex named their kid scarlet... What are we going to name ours?"

Justin looked at Alex and said "I don't know yet when the time comes I'm sure we will have one though, c'mon lets get some sleep for tomorrow."

Alex said "sounds good, Good night Justin I love you." and leaned in to give her Justin a kiss.

Justin smiled wrapping his arms around Alex and said "Good night babe I love you too."

Minutes later Justin and Alex fell asleep in each others arms like the other Justin and Alex. Both Justin's whispered in their Alex's ears saying "Good night Alex I hope you have the sweetest dream I love you babe." Both giving them a kiss on their temple both going back to sleep and both Alex's smiled in their sleep dreaming about their families.

**Sooooooo what do you all think I seriously absolutely loved writing this chapter so much! Once again I would like to say thanks to Randomsmileyperson, Captainjohnprice, Lahotes Girl, RoganJalex and therythmoflove you are all motivate me to keep writing about these two awesome lovers JALEX :) Well looks like chapter 11 is up and i looks like I am done for the night, Good night or good morning to every one out there!**


	12. A Life Worth Fighting For

**Heyyyyyy JALEX fans out there hope everyone is having an awesome night or day :D Before we start the story I would like to say thanks to Randomsmileyperson, Captainjohnprice, Lahotes Girl, RoganJalex and therythmoflove you are all the BEST! LaHotes Girl If you are reading this I hope everything gets better ;) Okay now the song in this chap is Disparate Youth By SantiGold I really really urge you to listen to her MUSIC IT'S FREAKIN AMAZING well... ENJOY!**

It was the second day for the couples in Disney World, As usual the first to wake up out of the two was the two Justin's. As soon as they woke up they sat up stretched and leaned over to give Alex a kiss, Slowly waking her up saying "Wake up sleeping beauty." Both Alex's stretched waking up letting out a little roar, Both smiled and looked at Justin and said "Good morning Justin."

Both Alex's propped them selves up and asked Justin "So what are we gonna do today?"

Both Justin's asked "Well, would you want to hang out with our different dimensional selves?"

Both Alex's laughed and said "Gosh you know you make us sound crazy right?"

Both Justin's laughed and said "Yeah... Maybe a little."

Both Justin's got out of bed walking over to Alex's side giving her a kiss on her four head and said "Come on lets get ready."

After saying that both of the couples/family get out of bed and get ready for another day. The couple/family spent the whole entire day with each other going on rides and then eating and then going on more rides trying there best not to get sick. At the end of the day the two Alex's sat down with Scarlett to watch the fire works while the Justin's talked to each other.

Justin started off the convo by asking other Justin "You know I'm still tripping out about how remarkably Scarlett looks like Alex when she was a kid, How old is she any ways and how old are you and Alex too?"

Other Justin chuckled and said "I know... She is turning 7 on August 17th Scarlett was born 4 weeks early she's our little miracle child and Alex is 25 and I am 26."

Justin almost choked on his food and asked "So th-that means w-we are go-going to conceive Scarlett this year?"

Other Justin laughed and said "Yep don't worry because all of the other dimensions we visited they ended up all ok having Scarlett at this age." And then patted Justin on the back for reinsurance.

After that Both Justin's sat down with their family and watched the fire works blossom in the mid night sky. Scarlett ended up falling asleep right at the end of the show, both of the couples decided it was time to go back to their rooms. After getting to their rooms everyone took showers and got ready for bed saying good night to each other. After spending a awesome 2nd day with each other the couple spent it with each other for the rest of the week, at the end the departure was a little emotional for the two Alex's.

Alex's were both with each other with Scarlett also, While the two Justin's watched them say goodbye to each other. Alex was kneeling down in front of Scarlett holding her cheeks and giving her a kiss on one of them, Alex was starting to get a little teary eyed and said "Well you better get going now... I guess i'll see you guys later." she stood up slowly releasing Scarlett's cheeks backing away watching her take her parents hands.

Scarlett locked hands with the other Justin and Alex walking into a portal that no one else could see until she looked back at Justin and Alex saying "See ya later mommy and daddy."

Alex smiled while crying a bit and waved saying "See ya later."

Justin hugged and said "Come here." Giving her a hug while smoothing out her hair and said again "It's ok Alex we'll se them again later."

Alex looked up at Justin smiling and said "I know."

The two finished off their day by packing up and headed off back to New York. When they got back Justin and Alex went to Justin's house and dropped off his dirty clothes and picked up some clean ones and then headed over to Alex's apartment. When they got their they where both met by a furious dad named Jerry.

Jerry yelled at Alex when she got up stairs "Alex Margarita Russo I am very very pissed with you right now!"

Alex was looked bewildered and asked "What did I do!?"

Jerry's face started to turn turned red and he said "It's what you didn't do Alex... You never told me that you where going to Florida with Justin for the whole week."

Alex looked at her dad and said "I told mom I would figure she would at least tell you."

Jerry looked at Alex and threw his arms up in the air and said "Well you know what she didn't and now you are grounded from seeing Justin for three weeks."

Alex stepped forward and started to talk "What thats no-" But was stopped when Justin stood in front of her saying "Mister Russo it's not her fault don't punish her."

Jerry had to look up to Justin a bit (literally) his red face was now back to normal color, he placed his hand on Justin's shoulder and said "You know... I would never ground my sweet little Alex I was just testing you seeing if you would stand up for her even against me." He chuckled looking at Justin and Alex.

Alex started to get pink and said "You're such a jerk." And ran upstairs.

Justin pointed towards Alex's direction and said "Can I?"

Jerry looked and justin laughing and said "Go ahead."

Justin ran up the stairs meeting Alex's door being slammed in his face, Justin instantly fell back saying "Owwwww." Holding his nose.

Alex opened the door looking around and then looked down in surprise finding Justin slowly getting up holding his nose.

Alex kneeled by Justin in a quick second saying "Oh Justin I am so sorry here let me fix it." Alex got up taking her wand out of her boot and said "My baby Justin broke his nose so fix it back to it's original pose." A flash came out of her wand shooting to Justin's nose fixing it back to the way it was suppose to be.

Justin walked to Alex hugging her saying "Thanks... Hey... want to go get some ice cream to cool you down a bit."

Alex laughed and said "Yeah i'd like that."

Alex and Justin walked down the stairs holding hands Alex looked at her dad and said "Hey daddy Justin and I are going out for some ice cream is that ok?"

Jerry laughed and waved is hand saying "Yes."

Alex still looking at her dad and asked "Is there a specific time for me to be back?"

Jerry said "No I trust Justin will take care of you."

Justin looked at Jerry and said "Thanks mister Russo."

They both started to walked out when Alex said "Wait." She ran to her dad giving him a big hug and said "Thanks daddy." And then ran back to Justin holding his hand walking out the door.

Justin and Alex took Justin's car to the ice cream parlor since it was raining. After getting ice cream the two headed over to Justin's house. When they got inside Alex looked at Justin and asked "Why is it rare that I see your parents Justin?"

Justin looked at Alex and said "They're always on business trips, I don't mind it just means I got the house to myself well now to us."

Alex laughed and kissed Justin and said "Come on lets sit by the fire place."

It was 8 o'clock at night Justin and Alex sat on top of a big fuzzy blanket spread out across the hard wood floor in front of the fire place. They both watched the red and orange beauty of the fire that took place in front of them.

Justin looked at Alex and Alex looked at Justin. Justin moved Alex's hair away from in front of her face to the back of her ear and then kissed her, They both smiled.

Justin pulled back a bit and said "here's a song that I think you'll like." Justin took out his wand and waved it making sparks come out and fly to the stereos.

**Don't look ahead, there's stormy weather**  
**Another roadblock in our way**  
**But if we go, we go together**  
**Our hands are tied here if we stay**

Justin looked back at Alex and started to kiss her again. Clothes soon started to fly until it was Justin in his underwear and Alex in her panties and braw.

**Oh, we said our dreams will carry us**  
**And if they don't fly we will run**  
**Now we push right past to find out**  
**Oh, how to win what they all lost**

Justin leaned Alex down crawling on top of her while keeping his lips connected with hers everything seemed as if it was slowed down.

**Oh ah, oh ah**  
**We know now we want more**  
**Oh ah, oh ah**  
**A life worth fighting for**  
**Oh ah, oh ah**  
**We know that we want more**  
**Oh ah, oh ah**  
**A life worth fighting for**

Justin still kissing Alex was multi tasking and started to take Alex's braw off.

**So let them say we won't do better**  
**Lay out the rules that we can't break**  
**They wanna sit and watch you wither**  
**Their legacy's too hard to take**

Alex also started but she only had to take Justin's underwear off.

**Oh, we said our dreams will carry us**  
**And if they don't fly we will run**  
**Now we push right past to find out**  
**Oh, how to win what they all lost**

Justin stopped kissing Alex when he got to Alex's panties he looked at her and the slid down eye level with her hips. He looked up at Alex she looked at him and nodded her head. Justin slowly started to take Alex's last article of clothing off.

**Oh ah, oh ah**  
**We know now we want more**  
**Oh ah, oh ah**  
**A life worth fighting for**  
**Oh ah, oh ah**  
**We know that we want more**  
**Oh ah, oh ah**  
**A life worth fighting for**

Justin started to place kisses on Alex making her moan and move around.

**In their heads, hedging their bets**  
**In their eyes it shows**  
**When the beacon breaks, what then?**  
**You ask and they don't know**  
**Oh tell me that**  
**I turn my back well the odds all stand beneath me**  
**And they all said I was mislead**  
**But now the odds all stand beneath me**

Justin finished taking off Alex's last piece of clothing, They where both completely naked now. Justin moved his way back up to Alex looking into her eyes and said "I forgot a condom."

Alex smiled and whispered in his ear "It's ok... come on lets do this." and then pulled away smiling at him.

Justin nodded his head and then positioned him self getting ready, Justin looked back at Alex seeing her nod her head yes with that Justin entered Alex making Fire Work and Cosmic like sensations blast through their minds and body.

**Oh ah, oh ah**  
**They're frozen to the core**  
**Oh ah, oh ah**  
**A life worth fighting for**

**Oh, we said our dreams will carry us**  
**And if they don't fly we will run**  
**Now we push right past to find out**  
**Oh, how to win what they all lost**

Justin slowly moved with Alex looking into her eyes.

**Oh ah, oh ah**  
**We know now we want more**  
**Oh ah, oh ah**  
**A life worth fighting for**  
**Oh ah, oh ah**  
**We know that we want more**  
**Oh ah, oh ah**  
**A life worth fighting for**

Alex wrapped her arms around Justin's neck pulling him into a kiss.

**We hear them run, but don't hear what you say**  
**Now here we come, can't throw nothing in our way**

Minutes later Justin speeds up making both him and Alex climax at the same time.

**We hear them run, but don't hear what you say**  
**Now here we come, can't throw nothing in our way**

Justin looked at Alex smiling and said "I love you."

Alex looked back at Justin and said "I love you too." And then pulled him down for a quick kiss.

Justin then fell over to the left of Alex putting Alex between him and the fireplace. Justin pulled a blanket over them and then wrapped his arms around Alex. Justin and Alex laid their for a few minutes watching the fire until Alex fell asleep. Justin propped himself up looking at Alex and said "No one can't throw nothing in our way this is a life that's worth fighting for... Goodnight Alex I love you." He then kissed her on her temple and laid back down and went to sleep Alex slowly smiled in her sleep.

**Heyyyyyyy yall I hope you enjoyed this chapter I thought it was pretty dang fun writing this one well I think every single one is fun writing... Any who I would like to say thanks again to Randomsmileyperson, Captainjohnprice, Lahotes Girl, RoganJalex and therythmoflove you are all the SUPER DEE DOOHHH (Tiger from winnie the pooh voice) Well i'm done for the night Good night or Good morning to everyone out there!**


End file.
